Siblings
by IHeartJensen
Summary: Memphis is caught in between Dean and Sam literally by age. What goes down when her dad and brothers show up at her apartment? Supernatural sister story.
1. You can't tell me what to do!

**Author's Note: Just a little one shot about what it would be like if Dean and Sam had a sister.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own john dean or sam though i do own Memphis**

**Supernatural**

_You can't tell me what to do!_

Okay you're probably wondering who I am well I'll tell you my name's Memphis, Memphis Winchester. Why on earth would I be named Memphis you ask? Because I was born in Memphis on a trip my parents and older brother were taking. Yes, I have an older brother, Dean, and a younger brother, Sam. Dean is only a year older then me which means you guessed it I'm 26 and Sammy is 24. You're probably wondering where was I the night my mother was killed. I was at my grandparents house for the night because I was fighting with Dean all the time so they shipped me to grandma's for the night. Dean and I never really got along because we're so much a like in the stubborn department. Sammy and I were always closer because we both ran out on the family.

That was my childhood now for my adult hood. I have a life, an apartment, a job, a great boyfriend, and all around good existence. I didn't go to college on account of helping my father throughout my teens so I took pictures. Always have, that's what I do I take pictures. Now a days I take pictures for a local magazine called The 411. Everything was great till I heard someone knock on my door on Friday afternoon.

I turned off the TV and opened the door. Standing there were my two brothers and my dad.

"Sammy!" I blurted it out first because he and I always e-mail each other back and forth.

"Hey Memphis."

I gave him a huge hug then waved my hand for them all to come into the house. The three of them sat on my couch so I sat on my counter that separated the small kitchen and living room.

"Is Sam the only one who gets a hello, Memphis?"

"Sorry dad, hi. Hi Dean."

"Hey Memphis."

Dean responded not looking at me. Last time I saw him we didn't end on good terms.

"Nice place you have here Mem."

"Thanks Sammy. Is it everything I said it was?"

"And less." Sam said smirking.

"Oh shut up. So why are you all here?"

"We wanted to tell you that we found the demon and we're going after it." My dad said.

"That's nice be careful." I said shortly.

"Be careful? That's all you have to say? We found the thing we've been hunting for, for years!" Dean said jumping up and yelling at me.

"You know what Dean? I don't care! I didn't care when I was 3 or 10 or 16 or 21 and I still don't care! I wanted a life of my own. I didn't want to be continuing dad's like you. Alright?"

"You think you're better then us don't you?"

"Don't you dare say something like that! I live in a shit apartment that I have to share with a guy who I don't even think is going to make it through the week. I take pictures for a living which gets me up to about 15 bucks a week! I know I'm not better then you. God knows no one is better then the almighty Dean."

"Alright stop it both of you!" Dad said jumping up.

"Why are you really here? Sam told me about you guys finding the demon two weeks ago. So why are you really here?"

"We want you to come with us." Sam said.

"Yeah right no chance in hell."

"This is our fight Memphis something we've been waiting for, for years."

"No dad something you've been waiting for, for years. Sam went to college I made my own life and Dean just wants to be loyal. No one wants this thing killed more then you do. I have no connection to it what so ever."

"This thing killed our mother!" Dena yelled.

"You think I don't realize that? I don't want to go."

"You're going now go pack." My dad demanded.

"You can't tell me what to do." I said looking at him like he was crazy.

Dean and Sam heads snapped around at my words and looked at me in disbelieve.

"Excuse me?" My father asked.

"I'm 26 years old. These two may let you walk all over them but I won't."

"Dad let me talk to her." Dean said.

"I don't want you to talk to me."

"Dad just let me…"

"Fine, Sam and I will be waiting in the car."

They left and Dean turned to me and gave me his deep stare.

"What is it Dean?"

"Do you love me?"

"You're my brother I have too."

"Do you love Sam and dad?"

"Of course."

"Then do this for us."

Then my apartment door opened again and my boyfriend walked in. Don looked from me to Dean and back to me.

"Don this is my brother Dean. Dean this is Don. Don, can you give us a minute?"

"Of course, darling." He smiled and walked outside the door again.

"That's your boyfriend?" Dean said smirking.

"Yeah…"

"His name's Don." Dean said laughing.

"Shut up! Alright I'll go but only because I want to spend more time with my family. But on one condition."

"Anything…"

"I'm driving the Impala."

"Hell no!"

"Hell yes!"


	2. Can I go now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean Sam or John but I do own Memphis**

**Author's Note: I want to say thank you to my reviewers who wanted me to continue this story god only know how long it'll last but let's hope a little while and a special thanks goes out to my new friend AOgail who was the true person who convinced me to do this Gracias!**

**Supernatural**

_Can I go now?_

"Well that worked out real well." I said walking into our motel room.

"Alright Memphis that's enough." My dad said following me in.

"Seriously, Memphis, just give it a rest." Dean complained.

"No I won't give it a rest you yanked me out of an awesome life to hunt down something I don't even care about and then WE MISS IT! I must say that in your old ages you guys suck at this."

"Oh yeah and what's Sammy's excuse he's the youngest of us all?" Dean asked.

"He had you two as teachers." I said smugly.

"Oh yea and maybe if you were around a little more often you could have taught him."

"You know what? I don't need to take this shit from you of all people Dean. I think we can safely say that the demon won't be found anytime soon so…Can I go now?"

"No you can't go now. I want you to stay here with your brothers and help them hunt anything they come across while I go track the demon again." My dad insisted.

I looked up at him like he was crazy. I saw Sammy's eyes light up though when dad said that I would have to stay. I really did feel bad for him and for what I was about to do.

"Hell no! I'm not going to stay here with them. No offense I love you Sam and Dean I tolerate you but there's no way I'm going back to this life style."

"Well I'm giving you an order!" My dad yelled.

"And I'm disobeying it!" I shouted back.

"What else is new? Will you just shut up Memphis?" Dean said standing up and starting in on the fight.

"No I will not shut up why don't you just sit right back down behind daddy where you belong!"

"Don't you dare talk to your brother that way!" My dad yelled.

"That's enough! Just stop it! I can't take it when you all fight like this!" Sammy yelled causing us all to stop.

Poor Sammy growing up he usually was caught between my fights with dad and Dean and he would be the one that stopped them. But Dean and I repaid him by helping him when dad got on his back.

"I'm sick of all the fighting it's all you three have been doing since we left Memphis' house. Memphis please can't you just come with us?"

"I can't do that Sammy. I have a life of my own now. I have an apartment, a job, and a boyfriend."

"Oh yeah she has to go running back to Don." Dean said sarcastically.

"Shove it dill hole!"

"Memphis I had a life too…but I gave that up for our family can't you do the same?"

"Sammy I'm not like you I can't just do that. I need my job I love my job."

"You can do it on the road!"

"What?" My dad, Dean, and I asked in unison.

"Yeah, you can take pictures of anything you need out here!"

"Sam I…"

"You take pictures of nature and anything else that catches your eye I know you do because I've read the paper. You can do that here. Then just send the pictures to your office. Please Memphis…I miss you. You're my big sister I need you here."

My heart sank a little for the young man that was standing before telling me he needed me just like he did when we were younger.

"Sam give me a minute with dad and Dean."

"Okay…" Sam walked outside and I turned to look at my brother and dad.

"I'll go with them but I want you both to know something."

"Yeah and that would be what?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Dude, can you ever just let me talk without interrupting me all the god damn time? Like I was saying I'll go but I want you both to know that I'm not doing it for you dad or for you Dean. I'm doing it for Sam because from the looks of it he needs me more then Don does."

Dean made a snort noise and smiled. My dad looked at me proudly and grabbed me into a hug.

"Your mother would be proud of you right now, coming to the rescue of your brothers."

"Who needs rescue?" Dean said.

"You do you snot."

"Watch it kid, I'm still your older brother."

"Don't remind me." I said but cracked a smile.

_Oh great here we go again_, I thought to myself.


	3. Don't be so dramatic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam Dean or John but I do own Memphis**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Supernatural**

_Don't be so dramatic_

It was time to say good-bye to our dad once again. We were standing around his truck while he said good-bye to each of us separately. Dean was first, then Sam, and now me.

"Memphis, come here young lady."

He called me over and I walked to him keeping my head down. I may act tough around my father but for god sake he is intimidating!

"Memphis I have only a few things to say to you."

"Oh good, because I'm not good with the touchy feely crap."

"Watch it Memphis."

"Sorry sir."

"I love you Memphis you know that right?"

"Of course I do."

"Alright good now my number one rule for you is to watch out for your brother Sam. He's the youngest the most vulnerable and the easiest heartbroken. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Now for my second rule, let Dean watch out for you."

"What?" I asked astounded.

"You heard me. Your brother Dean loves you and I know you love him you may not show it but I know you do. You two have always had your differences but that's because you were always so independent."

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

"Dean felt un-needed when you got to be a teenager. He felt like he had no use if he couldn't protect you anymore. Just let him watch over you like you watch over Sam."

"But dad I don't need him."

"Yes you do. No matter what you think you will always need Dean just like Sam will always need the both of you. If you are in danger let someone help you alright?"

"But…"

"Memphis…"

"Alright dad I'll do it. So is this your heart felt goodbye?"

"I love you Memphis."

"Right back at you pops."

My dad looked at me sternly.

"I love you too, sir."

He pulled me into a hug and held on tight. I didn't want to let go of him not again not yet. I started to cry and I didn't even notice when Dad had passed me over from his arms to Deans. I lifted my head at the sound of his truck leaving and watched him pull away. I looked up to see who was holding me and when I saw Dean I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"What was that for?" Dean asked surprised.

"I don't care what dad said I don't need you and I never had."

"Oh you've made that quite clear in the past." Dean said angrily walking back in the motel as Sam and I followed him.

"It's true I don't need you because there's nothing you can do for me."

"Why do you hate me so much Memphis? What did I do to you besides watch out for you when we were kids?"

"Don't be so dramatic. Yeah, you watched out for me every once in a while big deal."

"Every once in a while?" Sam asked dumb founded.

"Shut it Sam let her think what she wants." Dean said giving Sam a deep glare.

I felt like they were keeping something from me but I couldn't put my finger on it. I figured I would just ask Sam later on. That night I was standing outside taking pictures when Sammy came out.

"Hey Mem."

"Hey Sammy."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always little brother." I said taking a picture of his shoes.

He laughed at me then looked at me seriously, "Why do you and Dean fight all the time?"

"Oh god Sammy there are so many answers to that." I sighed.

"Mind letting me in on one?"

"Okay because we're so much alike we're both independent and stubborn. Also because he's a year older then me we're to close in age to get along. We disagree on everything because we actually agree on the important things. I know it doesn't make sense to you but it does to us. It's like organized chaos in a sense. But the biggest reason is because he thinks that I owe him for some reason."

"Because you do owe him Memphis."

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"Please don't get mad at me but I can't tell you what I mean because Dean would kill me with the giant knife he sleeps with."

"Sammy I'll do worse then that if you don't tell me."

"Okay…um…when you two were kids and dad would have to go hunting Dean and you would go too."

"I know Sam I don't remember a lot of it but I've been told this."

"Yeah, but what you were never told was that, dad never use to watch you during those trips. Dean was always there he always took care of you. He even saved you from a few creatures."

_Oh god that's why he was upset when I grew up because he couldn't save me anymore…Shit! No I have to be nice…well I have to be civil._

"Thanks for telling me Sammy. Come on let's go inside."

"Memphis please don't tell him I told you."

"I won't kiddo. Come on."


	4. But Dean I love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean**

**Supernatural**

_But Dean…I love you_

"Guys I'm going out to take pictures of the sun rising!"

I yelled loudly around 5 a.m. Sammy groaned while Dean threw a pillow at me.

"Couldn't you have just left a note?" Dean yelled.

"I could've but this was more fun."

**GENERAL POV**

"We might as well get up Dean." Sammy said crawling out of bed.

"Damn her. I wanted to sleep late today!"

"You remember when she was quiet and innocent?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I like to call those the good ol' days. When I was about 10 making her 9 she used to follow me everywhere."

**FLASHBACK**

"Please Dean, can I come with you?"

"No! I want to go practice my archery and you're going to get hurt."

"But Dean…I love you." Memphis gave Dean him her most innocent smile.

"Fine I'll just practice later. Do you want to play something?"

"I want you to play house with me!"

"Fine." Dean sighed as he watched his sister run off to get her dolls.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"When do you think you two stopped being so close?" Sam asked.

"Well she had gotten more moody when she turned 13 but when we hit high school she got really bitter."

"Can you blame her? I mean she was starting a new school and she could never have any real friends because we left practically every weekend." Sam explained.

"We were her friends." Dena said.

"But when we all fought she wouldn't have anyone to go to. That's why she always ran away."

**FLASHBACK**

Memphis had run away again. Dean and John went one way while Sam went to check the park. Sam found her underneath the slide trying to keep out of the rain.

"Hi Mem." He said crawling underneath with her.

"Hi Sammy." Memphis pulled the younger boy into a hug to keep him warm.

"I'm sorry we fought."

"It wasn't just you, Sammy. Dad and Dean were a big part of it too."

"We mean well, Mem."

"I know…I can't wait to move away."

"You're leaving?"

"One day Sammy, I'm getting out of Lawrence once and for all."

"But Dad and Dean need you."

"No they don't."

"I need you, Mem."

"I'll always be there for you Sammy…come on let's go home."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Dean can you ever think of a time where you two were pleasant to one another?"

"Every once in a while we would talk but not really. I'm hoping that'll change now"

**MEMPHIS' POV**

"Hey, girls I'm going down to the mini-mart to you two want to come?" I asked popping back into the room and smirking.

"You're real hilarious Memphis, but I think I'll pass. I'm going to call dad to try and get our next set of coordinates." Dean said.

"I'll go!" Sammy said grabbing his coat.

"Alright let's go kiddo."

Sam and I walked down the street to the mini-mart in silence until Sammy gave me a weird look.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with Dean or Dad then sure." I said smugly.

"Come on Memphis…"

"No Sam I'm sick of talking about them alright?"

"Alright…"

When we got to the mini-mart Sam went searching down one of the isles while I went up to the counter.

"Can I have two packs of red Marlboro's?"

"Sure. $25.00."

"Thanks."

I paid the man and shoved the packs into my coat so Sammy wouldn't see. When we got back to the motel with chips, soda, and pretzels Dean didn't have good news.

"He still isn't answering his phone. I think we should stay here until we get the coordinates."

"Oh goody that sounds like tons of fun."

"Memphis for once in your life just shut up!" Dean said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked outside. I walked around to the side of the motel and took out a cigarette. I took out the matches I swiped from the motel room and struck it. I inhaled deeply and sighed contently. I was in heaven until I heard Dean's voices.


	5. You changed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean**

**Supernatural**

_You changed._

"When did you start that up again?"

"About three seconds ago."

"That shit's nasty."

"You're nasty."

"Good come back."

"Is there a reason you followed me?"

"Just felt like getting air."

"Bull."

"Does Sammy know you're smoking again?"

"Sammy didn't know I smoked before do you think he knows now?" I asked sarcastically.

"How could he not have known?"

"I never did it around him. I was always outside and I would always spray myself with perfume before I went back inside. You're the only one who knows."

"Seriously, you and I have a secret?"

"We have a lot of secrets Dean. We told each other everything up until the age of15. Then we just started catching each other doing bad stuff."

"Yeah, you're right. I forgot we were actually close at one time."

"Yeah well things change." I said stomping out my cigarette.

"You changed." Dean stated.

"I didn't change!"

"Yeah, you did. We used to be best friends then you got real bitchy."

"Yeah, I wonder why?" I said sarcastically.

"Well then why don't you tell me why?"

"Just forget it."

I sprayed perfume on then headed back to the room. Dean followed me and shut the door behind us.

"Come on Memphis tell me why did you change?"

"Because I just did alright."

Then my phone rang. I picked it up and saw it was the editor of my magazine.

"Hello?"

"Memphis! Great news!"

"What is it?"

"You just won the Best Photographer in Kansas award!"

"Oh my god you're kidding!" I screamed causing Dean and Sam to jump.

"No you have to come back home to Kansas City to except the award on Friday."

"Alright I'll be there!"

I hung up the phone and grabbed my duffel bag.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"I just won the Best Photographer in Kansas award!"

"That's awesome!"

Sammy grabbed me into a huge hug and spun me around. I turned to look at Dean but he just kept looking down at our dad's journal. I sighed and turned back to my bag.

"I have to go to Kansas City and except the award on Friday."

"You can't go." Dean said firmly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. We have to wait here for dad to call."

"Dean this is a once in a lifetime thing!"

"Do you still get the award if you don't show up to accept it?"

"Yeah…"

"Then screw it you're staying here."

"Dean!"

"I'm sorry Memphis but that's the way it is."

"You're not sorry." I mumbled throwing my bag on the ground.

"What was that?"

"You don't give a shit if I wont that award or not! You never cared about what I do!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is. Fine Dean you want to know why I changed. It was because ever since I was a little kid all I wanted to do was make you proud. Not make dad proud or myself happy but to make you proud of me!"

"Memphis…"

"No Dean let me finish. In all of grade school and half of high school I made myself get straight A's and get honors but you never cared. All you cared about was getting some girl's phone number. Then in hunting I tried to prove to you that I was good at it too but you got mad at me for showing you up. Now I work my ass off and get an award and do you even congratulate me? No because we have to wait for dad. I'm sick of this Dean. All I wanted was to make you proud of me but you never were!"

I stormed out of the hotel room and walked around the building. I pulled out another cigarette and lit it up.

"Memphis!" I turned to see Sam looking at me with disappointment.


	6. Sammy, please

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean**

**Auhor's Note: Thanks for the reviews i feel loved!**

**Supernatural**

_Sammy, please…_

"Memphis! I can't believe you! When did you start smoking?"

"I just started up again an hour ago!" I said pleadingly.

"Again? Did you say again? You've smoked before?"

"Oh Sammy I'm sorry… it was when I was younger and stressed out."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Only Dean knows and it's only because he caught me once."

"You know what? I don't want to talk about this right now. I came out here because I was going to convince you to go talk to Dean. But I'll just tell him you're out here killing yourself slowly."

He turned around with a hurt look on his face.

"Sammy, please…"

He just waved a hand at me and kept walking_. God damn! I didn't want him to find out that way!_ Dean came around the corner about ten minutes later.

"What number is that?" He asked referring to my cigarette.

"Six…"

"We have enough supernatural stuff that could kill you a lot faster you know?"

"Yeah…Sammy saw me."

"Aw no wonder he kept slamming the doors. Did he freak?"

"Yep."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." Dean said smirking.

"Then go ahead big bro."

"When we were kids I was so jealous of you! You were dad's little girl and you did everything right."

"Only trying to impress my big brother."

"Yeah well I didn't know that. So whenever you did something good I just got madder. But I am extremely proud of you Memphis. This award you're getting is freaking awesome!"

"Yeah, well I try." I said smugly.

"Oh you are hilarious did I ever tell you that?" Dean asked wrapping an arm around me.

"Oh only about three thousand six hundred times."

"Oh well I'm due for about three hundred more don't ya think?"

"You're such a butthead."

"Right back at ya squirt. Now I think you should go talk to Sammy."

"Okay…you're right. I'm going." I threw my cigarette on the ground and started to walk away.

"Hey Memphis!" Dean yelled after me.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around.

"Give me the rest." He said firmly.

I sighed and handed him one of the packs.

"Now the other one."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Because I'm you're older brother we think a like. I know if you're going to buy something addictive you're going to stock up."

"You still an M&M addict?"

"Don't change the subject hand them over."

I gave him my other pack and turned around again.

"And yes I am an M&M addict." Dean added as he threw the packs out.

I smiled at him and walked back into the room. Sammy was sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey little bro you want to talk?"

"To you? Not really."

"That's harsh, Sammy."

"Yeah, well so is lying to me. I thought we were closer then that."

"We are but I knew you wouldn't approve and I didn't feel like hearing a lecture."

"I want you to give me the pack." Sam said in the same tone Dean did.

"Wow great Winchesters think alike."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean already took both my packs."

"Good. Do you promise you won't smoke anymore?"

"I promise."

"Good. I don't want you dying on me earlier then you're supposed to."

"Oh really," I jumped onto the bed next to him and laid down too, "And just when am I supposed to die?"

"Not till you're about 89 you'll die fighting a werewolf."

"Oh really and what gives you that idea?"

"I can fell it."

"Don't you mean you can see it? He's a regular Alyssa Milano physic didn't you know? He can see the future now." Dean said coming into the room.

"Really? Am I going to marry someone rich?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh yeah right even I know you never want to get married kid. Oh wait unless it's to Don!"

"Oh shut up Dean!" I said sarcastically.


	7. I guess so

**Disclaimer: i don't own Sam or Dean**

**Supernatural**

_I guess so…_

"I'm bored!" I whined.

"Then do something." Dean said while looking through dad's journal.

"Sammy, do you want to play again?"

"Sure, what game?"

"The sex game."

"The what now?" Sam asked.

"It's a game she made up when we were on the road. We would meet a bunch of people in a bar and as a way to break the ice Memphis made up the sex game." Dean explained.

"Okay so how do we play?"

"I'll name states and if you have had sex in them you say with whom and when then you take a drink but since we don't have any alcohol we can just raise our hand. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Dean, you want to play?"

"Sure, why not?" Dean got up and sat at the table with us.

"Okay first let's do the obvious, Kansas?" I asked.

"Oh can I go through my list first?" Dean asked.

"Sure."

"Alright when I was 16 I lost my virginity to Kelly Rosenbomb, then half the cheerleaders in senior year, and six bartenders when I was in my 20's."

"Nice Dean you're such a pimp." I said joking around, "Alright my turn! When I was 15 I lost my virginity to Josh Henderson, then 17 was Kevin Geller, then you know one night stands in my 20's and then Don."

"Oh yes the infamous Don!" Dean said dramatically earning a punch in the arm.

"Alright my turn, Jennifer Watson at 17, Veronica Altimori at 19, and also Kelly Rosenbomb."

"Woah, Sam she's a little old for you." I said smirking.

We played the game for about an hour more. Dean won with a total of ten states, I came in second with eight, and Sam pulled up the rear with three. Somehow we got back on the topic of Don. I was lying on the floor, Sam was lying on his bed, and Dean was sitting in a chair by my feet.

"So what attracted you to Don?" Dean asked.

"He's nice, sweet, intelligent, and a very…nice person."

Dean looked over at Sam and smirked.

"So I'll ask again, what attracted to you to Don?"

I kicked Dean's foot and laughed.

"He seemed like the jealous type when I saw him." Dean said.

"He's a little over protective but again he's very nice."

"I notice that your taste has changed since we were teens." Sam observed.

"Not really."

"Yeah it has, you use to be into the whole 'Bad Boy' image. You wouldn't even date a guy if he didn't own a leather jacket." Dean said.

"Hah! Yeah, I remember that."

"So do you really like this Don character?" Sam asked.

"I guess so…"

Dean gave me a knowing look.

"Alright! Alright! I don't really like him. I'm using him to help me pay rent."

"Memphis! That's horrible!" Sammy said.

"I know I know I feel bad about it especially since he told me he loved me."

"Did you say it back?" Sam asked.

"No…I said 'that's nice' then I came here with you guys."

"Hah! You ran away just like the good ole days. Now that you aren't living there anymore why don't you just dump him?" Dean asked.

"I can't do that over the phone…though I should at least answer his calls."

"How many times has he called?" Sam asked.

"Counting ten minutes ago…about thirty."

"Memphis! You haven't answered any of them?" Sam asked shocked.

"Did you see me answer one? Besides I hate breaking up with people."

Then my phone rang again. I grabbed it off the table, looked at the called ID, and sighed.

"Don?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…"

"Just answer it, Mem." Sam said.

"Fine…Hello?"

"Hey Memphis! I've been trying to get in touch with you for days!"

"Yeah sorry about that, I've been re-connecting with my brothers."

"I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh really…what is it?" I asked hesitantly.

There was a knock on the door. I got up off the floor and answered it. There stood Don.


	8. I'm just lonely

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Supernatural**

_I'm just lonely…_

"Hey lovely!" He hung up his phone and gave me hug.

I was so stunned I could barely close my phone. I invited Don inside much to Dean and Sam's surprise.

"Uh…Dean, Sam, this is Don. Don these are my brothers."

"Nice to meet you." Don said politely.

"Yeah, you too." Sam said shaking his hand.

Dean smiled and shook his hand. We sat down around the table, Don and me on one side and Dean and Sam on the other.

"Don, how did you find me?"

"Your boss told me."

"Why are you here?" Dean asked a little rudely.

"I came to get you, Memphis, so you could get your award on time."

"I'm not going to accept the award in person."

"What? Why? You earned it!"

"I know I did but I have to stay here."

"Why? What's the big deal?"

"I have to stay with my brothers right now it's a family thing."

"But you could be back by Saturday night!"

"Don I just can't."

"You're being ridiculous."

"If she wants to stay here then she can stay here." Dean said.

"I believe I was just talking to my girlfriend." Don snapped.

"Actually I believe you were talking to my little sister so why don't you back up."

"It's okay Dean I got this. Don let's talk outside."

I got up and walked outside with Don following me.

"Don you should go back to Kansas City."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, you can have the apartment just put the rest of my stuff in storage."

"You're never coming back?"

"Not for a long time."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Its family stuff."

"What family stuff? Up until four days ago you never even spoke of your family!"

"That doesn't matter they're here now and they need me."

"I need you."

Don said wrapping his arms around me. I slowly pulled away and turned around.

"I'm sorry Don."

"Fine, you just screwed up one of the best things in your life, Memphis."

He walked away, got in his car, and went home. I walked back in the hotel. Dean was laying on one of the beds and Sam was in the shower. I walked over to Dean and laid down next to him. He looked surprise since we haven't done this in forever. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I broke up with him."

"It's for the best, Memphis."

"I'm just lonely...you know?"

"Yeah, I know. How about we go to the bar tonight and get you laid."

"Hahaha that's why I you Dean you speak your mind and you don't care that your baby sister sleeps around."

"Hey are you on birth control?"

"Yeah."

"Do you use protection all the time?"

"Yeah."

"Then I don't care."

"Hahaha."

"Well do you want to go?"

"Nah…I think I just want to sleep tonight."

"Okay…"

I closed my eyes and feel asleep within minutes.

**DEAN'S POV**

Sammy came out of the bathroom and smiled at Memphis and I.

"She broke up with him huh?" He asked.

"How'd you know?"

"She always went running to you when she broke up with someone."

I smiled and looked down at my baby sister. Sam was right whenever she broke up with someone or they broke up with her she would always come into my room and I would just listen to her ramble and comfort her when she cried. I tried to always be there for my baby sis no matter what.


	9. You're kidding right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean**

**Author's Noter: KINDA IMPORTANT... if you didn't notice memphis has two inside things with her brother 1. Sam is the only one who calls her 'Mem' and Dean always says ' Oh you're hilarious Memphis did I ever tell you that?" Just in case you didn't pick up on those**

**Supernatural**

_You're kidding right?_

The next morning I woke up and looked to my right, Dean was sleeping peacefully next to me with his one arm still wrapped around me. I smiled and decided to wake him up like I used to when he was going to make me late for school. I put my index finger in my mouth and made sure it was really wet. I stuck it in Dean's ear and twirled it around.

"Ahh! What the hell?" Dean yelled jumping off the bed causing Sam to wake up too.

I cracked up and started walking towards the bathroom but Dean grabbed my arm before I could reach it.

"Did you just wet willy me?" He asked.

"I believe I did." I yanked my arm away and proceeded to the bathroom.

After my shower I changed into a pair of ripped jean and an AC/DC shirt. I walked out of the bathroom to see my brothers both packing their things.

"Aw are you guys leaving me…what a shame?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh you're hilarious Memphis have I ever told you that?" Dean said.

"You might have mentioned it."

"Dad just called with our next coordinates so we're heading out, Mem." Sam explained.

"Oh okay then."

I packed my bag and talked Dean into letting me drive the Impala. Sam was directing me in the passenger seat while Dean was freaking out in the back seat.

"Hey lead foot easy on the gas!" He yelled.

"Calm down. This is supposed to be my car anyway!"

"I don't think so little sis. This car, by dad's law, was supposed to be passed down by age making you second."

"Yeah, that was until you got into an accident when you were 18 and dad said it could be mine first remember dear brother?'

"Nope I seem to have forgotten that."

"Oh really in that case…."

I pushed down on the gas pedal and started doing 85 in a 35 mile zone. Sam reached for his seatbelt and nervously put it on.

"Okay I remember! Please don't wreck this beautiful peace of machinery!" Dean yelled.

"That's all you had to say big bro." I smiled and let up on the gas making Sam let out a long breath he was holding.

"See Dean this is what you get for teaching her to drag race!" Sam yelled.

"Hey she said she wanted to do everything I did so I taught her what I did on Saturday nights."

"Okay so what exactly are we hunting now?" I asked curiously.

"Shape shifters." Dean said casually.

"Oh god I hate those damn things! They're so freaking tricky!" I exclaimed.

"Dude no need to yell." Sam said covering his ear.

"I wasn't yelling I was talking loudly." I said defensively.

"Also known as, yelling." Dean stated.

"Okay let's stop ganging up on the girl or I'll drive this car into a ditch."

Sam laughed but Dean stayed quiet. Sam looked at me then back at Dean.

"What?"

"She's serious man, she did it once. You don't remember?"

"Remember Dean, Dad just told him someone hit the car and ran?"

"Oh that's right. I remember! Wait no one hit the car? You drove it in a ditch!" Sam asked.

"Yep…Dean was pissing me off so I threatened to do it, he didn't listen…"

"Next thing I know I'm getting yelled at by dad for something she did!" Dean finished.

"Hey! You offered to take the heat for me, Dean. I said I was going to tell him the truth but you said and I quote 'No if he knows you did it you wont be able to go on the next hunting trip which I know you want to go on. If I tell him I did it he won't be able to do anything because I always go.' End quote." I said smirking in the rear view mirror.

"Why did you want to go on the next hunting trip so much?" Sam asked.

"It was up against a werewolf and those things fascinate me."

"You're weird."

"So is ours family." I replied.

"Okay so back to business," Dean said getting a roll of the eyes from Sammy and me, "The shape shifter is one of the hardest things to kill because…"

Sam and I cut him off in unison, "They can change into anything anywhere even your best friend or worst enemy."

"You two think you know everything don't you?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much." I said smirking.

"You know Memphis I hope you freeze up on your first hunting trip back!" Dean said bitterly.

"You're kidding right?" I asked Dean a little hurt that he said that.

"No…." Dean said.

"Dean, come on you know Memphis is one of the best hunters out there. You and her are the greatest especially when you're together."

"When we're all together."

I said putting my hand on Sam's making him feel good too because he truly was a good hunter. Dean just huffed and looked out the window. I can't believe he said that to me. _Forget it, I don't need him_, I thought. Even though I knew deep down in my heart one of these days I'm going to need him more then anything in the world.


	10. I heard you dad!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Supernatural**

_I heard you dad!_

We had checked into some motel while we figured out what to do about the shape shifter. Dean and I hadn't really talked since the car ride and Sam was just trying to keep the peace. I was sitting on my bed looking through some photos when there was a knock at the door. We looked at each other and Sam was the one to answer it.

"Hey Sam."

My dad walked in giving both the boy's big hugs that sat down at the table across the room.

"Sup pops?" I asked casually not even looking up.

"Memphis."

"So dad what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I was around the area hunting something else so I thought I would drop by and see if you guys had any leads."

"Nope." I said quickly.

"What's your problem?" My dad asked me.

"Nothing she's fine. Right Mem?" Sam said defending me.

I gave a fake smile and gave a thumb up sign. My dad rolled his eyes and look at the boys.

"So do you need any help?"

"Why would they need help dad because I'm here?" I asked smugly.

"Excuse me?"

"Well it's widely known that you hate the way I hunt. I'm sloppy, selfish, weak, blunt, and what else did you call me? Oh that's right stupid when I hunt." I said giving him another fake smile.

"Memphis!" Dean snapped.

"Where did you get that bull from, Memphis?" Dad asked.

"I heard you tell Dean that once. No it's okay dad I don't mind. God knows I don't expect any less."

"Alright young lady if you're going to talk to me like that you're going to stand up and look me in the eye." He said standing up.

"No I'm good." I said smiling.

"Get on your feet, Memphis!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked over to him and looked him right in the eye. Dean and Sam came over and tried to calm us down but I just knocked Sam's hand off my shoulder just like Dad did to Deans.

"Alright Memphis now if you want to say something to me say it to my face right now."

"I don't think I have anything to say to you. I mean I got everything out before I even turned 16."

"I'm getting sick of this attitude!"

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have dragged me out of my life then." I said turning around.

"I asked you to help your brothers!"

"Oh dad, don't act like that. I know you never liked me hunting. I just hold everyone back because I try and have a life."

"I don't where you are coming up with all this crap."

"I heard you dad! I heard you telling Dean that you wish I hadn't been born! I remember the conversation perfectly! I was 14, Dean was 15 and we were in the arcade. But I went to go to the bathroom and you didn't know I had come back and listened to your whole conversation."

**FLASHBACK**

"I'll be right back Dean. I'm going to the bathroom"

"Yeah, alright watch your back."

"Dean we're in an arcade."

"You heard me Memphis."

"Yes, sir!" I said saluting him and then walking off to the bathroom.

I smiled and headed across the arcade. When I came back I was about to start talking to Dean but I heard my dad say my name so I ducked behind the machine and listened. That's one of my bad qualities, eavesdropping.

"I don't know what it is about Memphis but I just don't like her hunting." My dad said.

"Oh come on Dad she isn't that bad." Dean said defensively.

"She's sloppy, weak, and careless. But worst of all she just jumps in with her heart and not her head. She doesn't care if something kills her. She's so selfish. She's just stupid sometimes. If she was a boy like you and Sam this wouldn't be a problem. Sometimes I wish it was just you boys…"

"Dad you don't mean that…do you?"

"Yeah, I do. Alright I'll be in the car. Get your sister and let's move." John said.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Memphis, you heard all that? You never told me that." Dean said.

"Yeah, well it wasn't one of the highlights of my life." I said truthfully.

"Memphis, come on we're going to have a talk outside." John said.

"No dad, I'm sick of talking to you alright. I'm going for a walk."

I walked out the door and slammed it.

**GENERAL POV**

"Dad I can't believe you said that!" Sam yelled.

"She wasn't supposed to hear that!" John yelled back.

"I can't believe you. You know how much that must have hurt her hearing that. I told you then that stuff wasn't true and I'm sticking to it. She's one of the best damn hunters out there! How dare you treat your own daughter like that?" Dean snapped and walked out the door.

**MEMPHIS POV**

I walked into the general store and bought a pack of cigarettes. I walked back outside and sat on the sidewalk. I pulled one out and stared at it for a few minutes.

"Are you going to smoke that?" Dean asked sitting down next to me.

"I was thinking about it."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"You know it's your fault I even started this you took me to that party remember?"

"Hey I didn't shove it in your mouth." Dean said throwing his hands up in defense.

"True…"

"How come you never told me you heard that stuff dad said?" He asked seriously.

"It hurt too much. If you remember correctly I asked you later that night if I was a disappointment to you and you said no of course not!" I said mimicking him.

"Because I wasn't and I'm not. I love the way you hunt and I love the way you do things. Of course sometimes you don't think but for the most part it turns out for the best."

"You remember that one time when I was drunk of my ass about two months after that?"

"Yeah, I never did understand why you did that."

"I'm about to tell you. That night I drank a whole bottle of Vodka because I was trying to…I was trying to end it."

"No! I don't believe that! Memphis, you wouldn't do that!"

"Yeah I would and I tried too. I was sick of being a disappointment to everyone so I just wanted to go away. Now you must really be disappointed."

"Alright kid, come here," Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. He grabbed me into a big hug, "Memphis, you're my baby sister and it's my job to protect you and Sammy. You were never a disappointment to me or to Sammy that kid worships you! Please just ignore what dad says."

"If I ignore dad who on earth am I supposed to take orders from?" I asked dramatically.

By now we were walking back to the motel. My hand wrapped around his waist and his around my shoulders.

"Oh don't worry I'll give you tons of orders to follow."

"Oh goody I can't wait. Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said Sam worships me?"

"Yeah…"

"That's how I feel about you too."

"Okay this is getting g a little to touchy feely for me…bitch"

"Bastard..."

He and I started cracking up. I was just dreading seeing my dad again when I walked back into the room. When Dean opened the door Sam was sitting at the table.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"I'm right here." He said coming out of the bathroom, "I think we need to talk, Memphis."


	11. I'll always remember it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Supernatural**

_I'll always remember it._

My dad and I walked outside and sat down on the porch type thing. I looked at the ground just like he was.

"You're the one who wanted to talk so I think this is where you would say things."

"Is it possible for you to not be a smartass for five minutes?"

I looked at my watch then back at him, "Okay five minutes…go."

"Jesus Memphis can't you act like an adult?"

"Why it's so much more fun to be a kid?"

"If you can't act your age we're not having this discussion."

"Alright I'm terribly sorry father, please do continue." I said mocking an adult voice.

He looked at me and I gave him a goofy smile. He smirked and pulled me into a headlock.

"Sometimes I wish you hadn't spent all your time around Dean then maybe you wouldn't be this sarcastic."

"I doubt it. We got it from mom."

"Well that's the truth." He said rolling his eyes.

I pulled out of his arm and gave him a serious look. His smile faded and he took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Memphis, you know that I love you more then anything in this world. You and your brothers are all I have. Back then I was just so stressed out with everything and with you running away all the time and you and Dean doing your prank wars I was just so frustrated."

"So you wished I wasn't born?" I asked bitterly.

"Memphis, I didn't mean it! I was just so frustrated with you. You never listened to anything I said, you disobeyed Pastor Jim when I asked him to watch you, you never took my orders…I think I just assumed you would be just like Dean I mean you were in every other way just not in the listening aspect."

"Sorry I wasn't a Dean clone."

"You don't have to be sorry. I should be. I should have never said those things about you because I didn't mean them. You're a girl Memphis."

I looked down at myself, "Huh? Well look at that I am!"

"Is the five minutes up already?" He said sarcastically.

I smirked and look at my watch, "Sorry two more minutes."

"Alright. You were my first and only girl Memphis I didn't know how to control you or how to teach you. I always just drilled things into Dean's head and he understood but you…you wanted to do everything yourself. You didn't want help from anyone you just always wanted to be independent and back then I needed you to be dependent on Dean and me. Does that make sense?"

"Sure I was too smart for you."

"Truthfully? Yeah, you were. And now I'm glad you were because I raised three of the best damn hunters around."

I looked at my watch and smiled, "Actually I think you only got 1 out of 3, those two are just bad at it." I said smirking.

"Don't let Dean hear you say that he'll tear you apart."

"Oh please I can take Dean."

"I'd like to see you try!" Dean yelled out the window.

"Eavesdropping is a bad trait!" I yelled back.

"Yeah, well where do you think you got it from!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. My dad stood up and hugged me, I was caught a little of guard so I was stiff at first but then I hugged him back.

"Can we forget about this now?"

"Sorry dad but I always remember it."

He understood and hugged me again. We walked back into the motel and I jumped onto one of the beds and sighed.

"So can we go after the shape shifters yet?" I asked.

"Sorry Memphis but all the drama you've been causing has put us off schedule. So we still have to track it." Dean said.

"I don't cause drama!"

All three of the guys rolled their eyes and smirked at each other. I huffed and threw a pillow at Dean and Sam who were the closest to me.

"Hey you know what story I never heard about?" Sam asked.

"What's that?"

"Why you left in the first place, Mem. All I know is that when you left you were 22 and you gave up hunting. I never knew why. Mind sharing?"

Dean and Dad turned their heads away from Sam. I looked over at Dean and caught his gaze but I broke it by looking back at Sammy.

"It was about three months after you left…Let's just say I was tired of it alright?"

"But that doesn't make any sense, you were tired of it at 18 and you could've left then."

"Sam it wasn't a good experience for any of us alright? I don't really want to re-live it."

"Go ahead Memphis just tell him. He would find out eventually anyway." My dad stated.

Dean and my head snapped around to look at him.

"Dad…you really want her to tell the story?" Dean asked.

"Yes because your brother wants to know."

"Fine I'll tell him…"


	12. Wow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Authors note: IMPORANT! Hey if you remember in the first chapter i had said that Dean and Memphis didn't leave on good terms before well this chapter explains what I meant by that enjoy!**

**Supernatural**

_Wow…_

**FLASHBACK**

"I can't believe you Memphis! We were this close and you just let it get away!"

Dean yelled at me as he, dad, and I walked back into the motel room.

"I didn't let anything get away! I just lost focus…" I said defensively.

"Well your 'losing focus' just cost us another hunt! What the hell are you thinking about out there?"

"A life other then this…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"A LIFE OTHER THEN THIS! I don't want to be here anymore. I'm…I'm leaving…"

"You're what?" Dad and Dean yelled together.

"I'm done with this. I'm sick and tired of it."

"You cannot leave us! Your brother just left and now you're going to abandon us too?"

"Sammy didn't abandon you! He went to be a better person and it's about time I do that too."

"Fine you want to leave then get out by nine o clock!" My dad yelled then stormed out of the room.

I turned and looked at Dean. He was glaring at me as usual. I pulled out my bag and started packing my things.

"I can't believe you Memphis."

"Yeah, well I'm a hard person to interpret."

"You're a smart ass is what you are! I can't believe you are doing this to us to our family."

"You know Dean most families have Sunday dinners together not Sunday killings."

"You knew what you were getting into from the start!"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"You did when you turned 18! Dad gave us all the option of leaving and we all decided to stay. Then Sammy ditched us and now you! I can't freaking believe this."

"And I can't believe you didn't help me."

"What?"

"No one ever told me there was a world outside of hunting. We were all sheltered our whole lives. Having orders and creatures weakness drilled into our brains. No one ever told us we could have fun that we could have friends."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours! It's your fault you were our big brother you were supposed to help us understand that we could have better then this. You should have had better then this! You helped dad shelter us from the normal people. That's not what big brothers are supposed to do!"

"You're so damn selfish how dare you blame everything on me! Now I can't wait for you to leave."

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door but I turned back and looked at Dean again.

"I hate you."

"Right back at you." He said casually.

"No Dean you don't get it. I truly hate you. Not like when we were kids and I would say it almost everyday but now I mean it. You and dad ruined my life. I hate you and I will never forgive you."

I didn't stick around to see his reaction I just walked out and never looked back.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After I had finished explaining everything to Sammy I couldn't even look at Dean. Sammy looked over at me in shock. To him I was the paragon of a good sister and now his illusion of me is shattered. All these years he thought Dean provoked me which yeah sometimes he did but a lot of the time it was because of the way I had always talk to him.

"Wow…" Sam said slowly.

"I think I need some candy I'll be back." Dean grabbed his coat and walked out.

"Memphis, I can't believe you said that to him."

"Sammy I never wanted to say this in my entire life but…I don't regret what I said because back then I did hate him."

"And now?"

"And now things are different. The situation is different. I think I'm going to go find Dean. You guys try and track the shape shifters."

"I thought I was the one giving orders around here." Dad said smirking.

I smiled, grabbed my coat, and walked outside. I saw Dean sitting in his car blaring Motorhead. I walked over and opened the door. I hopped in, turned down the radio, and looked over at him.

"You wanna talk?"

"About what, Memphis? It's in the past it's over. I know you didn't mean it."

"Hah, sorry to tell you this big bro but I did mean it. Back then I never meant anything more in my entire life."

Dean smirked, "I deserve that. I should've taught you and Sammy better and not about the supernatural stuff but about all the good things in the world instead of focusing on the bad."

"Yeah…but I never regretted a day of my hunting…except that last one because I lied to you Dean."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't 'lose focus' I missed on purpose because I wanted to start a fight so that it would be easier to leave. I just never thought it would have escalated to such a battle between us."

"You think I didn't know that?" Dean said laughing.

"You knew!"

"I'm the older brother I know everything."

"No you don't."

"Dude I totally do."

"You're so damn cocky!"

"Right back at you squirt."

I punched him in the arm and he ruffled my hair. Then I turned the radio up full blast and we just sat there getting sucked into the lyrics of Lost Johnny.


	13. How does it feel?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT!** um...yeah so im pretty stupid i was just looking over this story again and realized i left a chapter out between 12 and 13 i wrote it i just forgot to put it in here so her's the actual chapter 13

**Supernatural**

_How does it feel?_

"Come on Memphis! Time to get up! We found our shape shifter." Dean yelled in my ear.

I fell out of bed and gave him the finger.

"Remember the good ole days when I could sleep in all day and not have annoying siblings everywhere I turn?" I asked getting up and going into the bathroom.

"Yeah, I like to call those the lost days!" Dean yelled after me as Sam and dad just laughed.

We piled into the Impala with dad driving, Sam, Dean, and I in the back because dad's bag of weapons got to sit up front. Dean was up to his tricks already.

"Dad, he won't stop looking at me!" I complained.

"Dean, don't look at your sister."

I stuck my tongue out at Dean and he punched my arm. I pushed him and he did the same causing Sam to be hit. So he pushed me back into Dean. Then we started pushing and hitting each other.

"Stop it you three!" Our dad yelled and we were immediately silent.

"So, how does it feel?" Sam asked me.

"How does what feel?"

"Being back on your first hunting trip."

"It feels boring so far."

We were walking in the woods trying to find this hidden cabin where this is thing supposed to hiding out. I carried a small rifle in my belt filled with rock salt (the only thing that kills these stupid things) and looking around for something to shoot. Finally I saw an empty beer bottle standing up by a tree. I dropped back behind dad and Sam and poked Dean in the shoulder.

"Dean," I whispered, "First one to break that bottle wins."

"Deal." Dean said spotting the bottle.

We both pulled out our rifles and aimed at the bottle.

"One…" I started.

"Two…" He said.

"Three!"

We both shot at the same time but mine went right past it. Dean hit it right on the money. Dad and Sam swung around. Dad was giving us the evil eye.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

"Shooting." I said plainly.

"Are you insane? That's a perfect way to warn this thing that we're here."

"Exactly. If it knows we're here it'll take off for a while so we can search its lair and that way it doesn't take out identities."

"How do you even know he's here now?" Sam asked.

"That bottle was perfectly straight on the ground. He most likely put it there for someone to try and shoot then he could be warned that someone's here." I said matter-of-factly.

"Let's get one thing straight Memphis, when you're hunting with me you don't pull that shit. You better be damn sure you're right." My dad said sternly.

He turned around and started walking west. Sam, Dean, and I tried to hide our laughter and fell in step with our dad. We finally found the cabin and as I predicted no one was home.

"Well will you look at that I was right again who would have thought?" I said acting cocky earning a few looks from the men.

We took a look around and found pictures of all different guys.

"Do you think he's gay?" Dean asked.

"Or these guys could all have girlfriends and he's trying to get laid." Sam said.

"Sounds like a fun job."

"Dean…" My dad said firmly.

"Sorry sir." He said going back to the daddy's boy Dean.

"How does no one notice that it's not their boyfriend or whatever?" Sam asked.

"When he changes into someone he has all their memories so it's easier for them." I explained, "I'm going to go take a look in his room."

"Why?"

"Maybe find out who his next victim is." I shrugged.

I walked into the back and looked around his room. I was looking at a few pictures on his dresser when my dad called me.

"Alright Memphis let's get out of here!"

"Coming!"

I turned around and came face to face with a guy with black hair, blue eyes, and a pretty face. I realized it look just like the picture I had in my hand. I was about to grab my gun but he got there first. Then he covered my mouth with his hand. He grabbed some tape and put it over my mouth. He tied my hands and legs together then threw me in the closet. He took one good look at me then changed into me. He or she I should say smirked at me.

"Memphis let's move!"

"Alright!" He/she said in my voice then walked out.

_Oh this is freaking fantastic_, I thought.


	14. Just do it!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own sam or Dean**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: EXTREMELY IMPORTNAT! This is my last chapter for this story...I'm kinda sick of it to tell ya the truth and I rather just do One-shots of things so sorry to anyone that this to continue you but thanks to all my reviewers i love you guys! i hope you keep updated on me in case i do write more stuff. THANK YOU** AGAIN.

**Supernatural**

_Just do it!_

_Okay now what am I going to do_…I kicked the door open with my taped legs and shimmied out of the closet. _God damn, shape shifter when I get my hands on him/her they're dead!_ I spotted a dagger sitting on the table so I shimmied over there, reached up my hands, and grabbed it. I carefully cut through the rope on my hands. Once free I ripped the tape off my mouth.

"God damn I forgot that actually hurts!"

Then I undid the rope around my feet and got the hell out of there. I was running through the woods trying to figure out how to get back to the motel. I noticed that someone was running towards me. When I took a closer look I noticed it was me running towards me. I tackled the shape shifter to the ground and started wrestling with her.

"Freeze!" I turned and saw my brother standing over me with a gun to my head.

"Dean…" I said slowly getting up as the shape shifter got up too.

"Dean, kill her! It's the shape shifter!" It yelled.

"You gotta be shitting me. Dean! Just do it!." I yelled.

"Dean!" Sam yelled running up next to him with my dad in tow.

"I don't know which one is her guys." Dean said sorrowfully.

"Yes you do! I'm Memphis! Right here hello!" I said getting angry.

"Hey shape shifter, shut the hell up and stop trying to influence my brothers." The shape shifter said smirking at me.

"That's not Memphis." Dean said realizing something.

He pointed his gun at the shape shifter and shot her.

"Ding dong the shifter's dead." I said happily, "What made you realize it wasn't me?"

"You don't smirk like that. Hers was evil yours is always playful or teasing."

"Aw big brother I didn't know you watched so carefully!" I said hugging Dean dramatically.

"Ew, get off!" He said playfully pushing me.

That night we were hanging at a bar celebrating my first successful hunting trip back. I was drinking my beer and laughing and something Sam had said when my dad raised his class.

"Okay a toast to having all three of my kids back together again."

"To having our sister back." Sam added.

"To having a great hunting partner back." Dean said.

"To being back." I said finally.

We clicked our glasses together and drank. When I put down my mug I saw this guy smiling at me. I smiled back and looked at my boys.

"Now if you boys excuse me I think I'll do a little hunting for myself."

I smirked at dad, smiled at Sam, and winked at Dean. I walked over to the guy that was smiling at me and started a conversation with him.

"You think she's coming back tonight?" Sam asked laughing.

"Wait three more seconds." Dean said.

Memphis turned around and winked twice at Dean and smirked.

"She'll be back tomorrow at nine." Dean said smiling.

"How do you know?"

"It's an older brother little sister thing."


	15. Iowa?

**Discalimer: I don't own Sam or Dean or John**

**Author's Note: Yeah I'm back I got in the mood to mess around with Memphis' character again.**

**Supernatural**

_Iowa?_

"Dean! Sam!" I ran into the hotel room and my brothers jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked frantically.

"Dude the drug store down the street had a sale on Reese's cups!"

I took about ten Reese's out of my coat pocket and placed them on the bed. Dean came over and grabbed one.

"Dude we thought you were dying or something." Dean said throwing a Reese's to Sam.

"I am going to die now and I'll go to chocolate heaven." I said scarving down another cup.

"You're impossible!" Sam yelled throwing his hands up in frustration.

Dean was lying on my bed while I was sitting counting Reese's.

"What's got his boxers in a bunch?" I asked Dean smirking.

"He had one of his dreams again."

"Thank god I was getting bored! Where are we going now Phoebe?" I asked Sam.

"Phoebe?" Dean asked confused.

"Alyssa Milano's character on Charmed she was a physic, god you two need to watch some TV."

"Oh Alyssa Milano was that hot chick in Who's the Boss."

"She was like 14 then."

"She was still hot."

"Enough you two! We're going to Iowa."

"Iowa?" I whined, "Why there?"

"Why not there?" Sam questioned.

"Memphis has an old boyfriend there." Dean explained smiling at me.

"Really? I didn't know you dated someone like seriously dated someone."

"Yeah, that's because I didn't tell you. I didn't tell Dean either he caught us."

"Caught you doing what?" Sam asked a little grossed out.

"Ew no! He caught me with him at a bar one night. Do we really have to go there?"

"Yes, I saw this women being stabbed to death in her apartment."

"And the big deal would be?" I asked.

"That I didn't see anyone stabbing her just the knife." He said in a cocky voice.

"Sounds fun. Can I drive?" I asked Dean.

"Hah, that's funny. Come on grab your chocolate and let's get out of here. Oh hey did you pick me up my…" Dean started but I cut him off.

"I got you covered bro." I threw him three bags of M&M's, "One's regular, one's crunchy, and one's peanut butter."

"You're a goddess." He kissed my cheek and threw the bags into his duffel bag.

"Don't think I forgot you Sammy."

"It's Sam."

"Oh is it then I guess big boy Sam doesn't want the Kit-Kat bars I picked up for him?" I said pulling out about five of them.

"Thanks Memphis!" He said going to grab them put I pulled them away.

"Sorry I bought these for a Sammy not a Sam."

Dean started cracking up and I smirked at Sam. I knew he was addicted to these I also knew the power I had over my little brother.

"Fine you can call me Sammy."

"Good, here is your chocolate."

I threw them to him and he put them in his bag. Dean laughed again and headed towards the door.

"Come on Memphis, let's move Sammy."

"Hey I said she can call me Sammy not you." Sam protested.

"Well, I'm the oldest I get to do whatever I want."

"And we all know you love that rule." I said laughing and walking out of the hotel room.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Dean yelled trailing after me.

Dean was driving while I was in the passenger seat and Sam in the back. Sam was trying to press more answers out of me about the guy I dated but I kept giving him short sided answers.

"Sammy, let me make this clear the reason she won't answer your questions is because technically this guy isn't her ex-boyfriend. She never broke up with him." Dean explained earning a punch in the arm, "Hey I'm driving here."

"If that's what you want to call it." I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Wait so you're still dating this guy?" Sam asked.

"Of course not! I just never told him we were over. I kind of just left."

"No note? Nothing?"

"Nope…it was for the best he was…"

"Weird." Dean finished for me.

"Dean…"

"What? He was weird. He followed her around like a puppy dog, he sucked up to dad and me, and to tell you the truth I think he bats for the other team."

"What?" Sam asked.

"You know drives his car on the other side of the road." Dean said.

"Was he British?" Sam asked like an idiot.

"No dumbass, god and you're the one who went to college? He takes it in the back side!"

"He's gay!" Sam yelled.

"No!" I yelled back, "Of course not! Dean's just saying that because he didn't like me dating while we were on hunt. In fact he despised it. 'You should be concentrating not screwing.'" I said imitating Dean's voice.

"You should be!" Dean defended.

"Oh yeah is that what you were doing in Ohio with Cassie?" I asked.

"That's a completely different situation."

"Wow, I sure did miss a lot." Sam pondered.

"Don't sweat it Sammy. You didn't miss anything big. It's not like one of us got married." I said smiling at my younger brother.

"Yeah, but this jerk-off did propose to you." Dean said smiling at the fact that I was pissed now.

"What!" Sam yelled.

"Hey Dean, I got a joke for you. Knock, Knock."

"Who's there?"

"Go fuck yourself." I smiled and turned up the AC/DC cassette.


	16. Did I ever tell you I hate you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean**

**Supernatural**

_Did I ever tell you I hate you?_

"It's okay Sammy; we drove as fast as we could. You know as well as I do that we can't save everyone. Some people are meant to die." I explained trying to comfort him.

We drove all night through as fast as we could but we couldn't save that young woman. Now we were sitting in our motel room trying to figure this case out.

"You mean Mom and Jess, were meant to die?" Sam yelled.

"Yes, would you like me to explain why I think that?"

"You know what? I really don't want to hear it."

"Sam I'm just trying to…"

"Well don't!" Sam snapped then walked out of the motel.

I stood there stunned. Sammy has never yelled at me at least not like that. Dean came over and wrapped his arm around me.

"He didn't mean it he's just stressed."

"Yeah…"

Sam came home around 9 o clock, apologized to me, and now he was reading his book. I was lying on my bed ripping up pieces of papers from my copybook and throwing them at Dean's head while he did research.

"If you throw one more piece of paper at me, I swear to god Memphis I'll…"

"You'll what?" I asked throwing another crumpled piece at him.

"Alright, that's it! Sam, Memphis get up we're going out!"

Dean grabbed his coat and keys then went out the door. Sam shrugged then followed Dean. I sighed, grabbed a Reese's cup, and headed out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"A bar, to get you liquored up so you'll stop annoying me."

"No! Whenever she get's drunk she annoys me!" Sam complained.

"I don't want to get drunk tonight especially if we have to work tomorrow." I stated firmly.

"Trust me in about ten minutes you're going to want to get drunk." Dean said winking at me in the rear view mirror.

"Did I ever tell you I hate you?"

I asked standing in between them in front of a bar called the Chubby Hubby. Sam looked confused and Dean's smile just widened.

"What's wrong, Mem?" Sam asked.

"This is where my ex works. Tom's the bartender." I said dreading walking in there.

"Oh, this should be interesting."

"Oh, very, very interesting!" Dean said grabbing my hand and leading me into the bar.

I sat with my back to the bar and looked at the table trying to hide my face. Dean was getting a kick out of this and Sam gave me sympathy looks while trying to hide his laughter.

"Hi, what can I get you?" The waitress asked,

I was the first to speak up, "Three shots, one tequila and two vodka straight please."

"Beer." Dean ordered.

"Same here." Sam said smiling.

She smiled at Sam and walked away. I wanted to scream being back in the place. God, I hated it! Dean started laughing even more and was giving me an evil smile. I didn't know why until I heard someone's voice behind me.

"Here are your beers and your shots Miss Memphis."

I almost died right then and there. I shot Dean the dirtiest look and then turned to Tom giving him a fake smile. The smile I only pull out for guys I've dated or want to date.

"Hi Tommy."

"I knew as soon as I saw Dean walk in that you would be back into my life Memmy. God, I've missed you!" He grabbed me into a hug as Sam started laughing hysterically.

"Memmy?" He asked into between laughs.

"Tommy's nickname for Memphis." Dean explained.

"Hey Dean long time no see." Tom said shaking Dean's hand.

"Yeah…" He said sincerely but then I heard him mumble under his breath, "Not long enough."

I leaned across the table and grabbed Dean's hand. I whispered harshly in his ear.

"It was your idea to come here so now you have to suffer too!" Then I went back to my sweet voice, "Tommy this is my other brother Sam. He's younger then Dean and I."

Sam smiled happily that I hadn't introduced him as Sammy. I stuck my tongue out at him then down all three of my shots and waved the waitress over.

"Keep these coming, please."

She smiled and walked back over to the bar. Tommy without being asked pulled up a stool and sat down next to me grabbing my hand. I looked at Sam and pleaded with him with my eyes.

"So uh… Tommy, Memphis says you're the bartender here." Sam said trying to start conversation.

"I actually own the place." Tommy said giving me a smile.

I downed another shot and smiled sheepishly, "My mistake."

"So are you guys staying at the same motel as last time?" Tommy asked.

"No!" I yelled.

"Yes!" Dean yelled.

"Well which is it?" Tommy asked laughing lightly at my 'antics' as he used to call them.

"Yes, we are room 198 you should stop by some time, Tommy. We could get reacquainted." Dean said smirking at me.

"Sure I would love that. Well I have to get back, Memphis I'll give you a call tomorrow alright?"

I couldn't answer him because I was drinking the rest of Sam's beer but I gave him thumbs up signal. He smiled, kissed my cheek, and headed back to the bar. I slammed the mug down and got up form the stool.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To hang myself!" I yelled more towards Dean then stormed out of the bar.


	17. Ug!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews**

**Supernatural**

_Ug!_

My eyes fluttered open or at least they tried to but there was something covering them.

"Uh-oh Sammy I believe the creature stirs." Dean said in a mock deer hunter voice.

"I believe you are correct, Dean. But we must be quiet so we do not awaken it."

"Ug!" I groaned and whipped off the wet towel from my eyes.

"Morning, Memmy!" Sam yelled.

"Dude, stop yelling!" I yelled back at him.

"Here…" Sam handed me a cup of coffee.

"That isn't going to help her. The only way to help a hangover is to keep drinking." Dean stated.

"No more drinking…"

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Dena laughed.

"Shut up…what happened last night?" I asked sitting up slowly.

"Well…" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"What do you remember?" Dean asked.

"I remember walking out of the bar, going over to the Impala, then I got really dizzy. That's about it." I explained.

"Well..." Sam started again.

"You walked home and we stayed an hour longer. When we got here you were already passed out. I knew you couldn't handle all that tequila." Dean said earning a confused look from Sam.

"Oh…"

There was a loud knock at the door, Dean laughed when I moaned and grabbed my head. He opened the door and his face fell then turned into an evil smirk.

"Oh Memphis, there's someone here to see you." He said in a sing song voice.

I rolled out of bed not even thinking about who was there. I was trying to figure out how I got into a tank top and flannel pants. I got to the door and when I saw Tom I cursed under my breath, closed the door, and stood in front of him.

"Hey Memmy, you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, after last night I figured you wouldn't feel to well."

"Alright Tommy what the hell are you talking about?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Last night…you walked out of the bar and Dean said something to Sam who then went to the bathroom as Dean went outside. I walked out to see if you were alright and the next thing I saw was you grabbing your car, passing out, and Dean catching you. We took you back here and Dean got one of the maids to change you into your pajamas even though I told him I would do it."

"Really? Dean did that?"

"Yeah, so I was thinking we could pick up where we left off." He said hopefully.

"Listen, Tommy can we talk about this later? I have a huge headache."

"Okay I'll call you later."

He kissed my cheek, got into his car, and left. Dean came outside then.

"I'm going to get some breakfast you want something?"

I looked at Dean and smiled. He gave me a confused look. I wrapped my arms around his back; he was startled at first but hugged me back.

"Thanks big brother." I whispered.

"Damn that Tom did always have a big mouth." He laughed.

"How come you didn't tell me?" I asked pulling away and placing my hands on my hips.

"I know you hate to be rescued especially by me." He said nonchalantly.

"Well technically…"

"Oh here we go!" Dean said heading to his car.

"You didn't really rescue me it was just good timing."

I followed him over to the car and bent down to the window.

"Did you say something about breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah, you want chocolate chip pancakes and bacon?"

"The fact that you know me so well is a blessing and a curse." I smirked.

"It's always a curse to me."

He winked at me and smiled. I playfully hit him in the head and went back to the room. When I got there Sammy was lying on the bed holding the bridge of his nose and squinting.

"Sammy! Sammy, are you okay?"

I ran over to him and cradled his head in my lap.

"Sammy? Come on, Sammy talk to me."

"I saw a woman looking out the window while washing her dishes then a fire place poker came out of nowhere and started stabbing her."

"Its okay, Sammy, listen try to remember when she was looking out the window was it day or night?"

"Night."

"Okay then, we have the whole day to figure this out."

"Yeah, you're right."

It turns out that all the victims are descendants of a bunch of jurors who had put a murderer in jail for life. We figured he wanted his revenge. It was a simple salt and burn so we headed to his grave.

"I hate cemeteries!" I said grabbing Sammy's arm.

"You're a hunter." Sam said.

"Thanks captain obvious just because I'm a hunter doesn't mean I can't be scared of stuff."

Sam just laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders while Dean opened the casket. I turned up my nose at the sight. I never was one for the whole carcass thing. Then my phone went off.

"Shit!" I yelled because it scared me.

"Who the hell is calling you now?" Dean asked getting frustrated and pouring on the salt.

"Who do you think?" I asked sarcastically, "Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Tommy I can't talk right now I'll call you later." I hung up on him.

"No you won't." Dean said laughing.

"Of course not because I accidentally dropped my phone in a sewer or at least that's what I'll tell him."

I got a chill and felt someone's eyes on my back when I turned around I came face to face with a sprit guy holding a fire poked above me.


	18. I noticed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean**

**Supernatural**

_I noticed._

"Sam move!"

I pushed him out of the way as the spirit stabbed me in the chest then everything went black.

**DEAN'S POV**

"Memphis!"

No, she's fine. I just know she's fine. I poured on the gasoline as the spirit headed for Sam. I lit the match and just as the spirit was about to stab Sammy it burst into flame dropping the poker. I ran over to Memphis.

"Memphis!" I put her head in my lap, "Come on little sis wake up."

"Dean…" Sam said crawling over.

"She's fine! She'll be fine!"

"Dean we have to take her to the hospital."

"Christ she's losing so much blood. Don't you do this to me, dammit!"

"Dean her pulse is slow we have to go."

I heard Sam's words but I just looked at my baby sister face.

**MEMPHIS' POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes. I took a deep breath but then had a coughing fit causing some blood to come up.

"It's okay here you go."

I looked up and saw a nurse handing me a towel to wipe off the blood and a glass of water. I looked around and I couldn't find my brothers.

"Where are…"

"Your brothers are outside talking to the doctor I'll tell them you're awake."

She walked out and I wanted to scream at the pain in my chest. Dean and Sam ran in one to each side of my bed.

"Hey boys."

"Mem…I could've..." Sam started to speak.

"You couldn't have done anything, I pushed you out of the way and if you blame yourself I'll hurt you." I smirked and took his hand.

"Memphis…the doctor is going to let us tell you the bad news." Dean said slowly.

"Dean! You could wait a minute!" Sam said.

"She may not have a minute!"

"Dean!"

"Alright stop both of you. What's wrong with me?" I asked Dean.

"He stabbed you in the chest near your heart…you lost a ton of blood and you were coughing some up too."

"I noticed."

"Memphis…the doctors think he may have went through an aorta or ventricle or something. They have to do surgery."

"Like heart surgery Dean?" I asked taking his hand because truthfully I was scared.

"Yeah, he said it could be bad or it could be nothing but they want to go in tonight. The operation is fatal Memphis." Dean explained.

"Well this sucks, I'm in here like some amateur hunter."

"This isn't funny, Memphis!" Sam yelled.

"Hey calm down Sammy, I'm going to be fine."

"You could die, Mem!" Sam shouted getting off the bed.

"Stop it Sam…" Dean said softly.

"No I'm not going to stop it. Our sister could be dead by tomorrow, Dean!"

"Shut up!" Dean yelled.

"Enough! As long as I'm in here you two will not get mad at each other or yell understand?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

I looked over at Sam who mumbled a fine. We were all tense and nervous the whole day. Then, about 15 minutes before my surgery I asked Dean if I could talk to Sammy alone. When Dean left Sam came over and sat on my bed.

"Okay Sammy I need you to listen carefully because this may be our last conversation."

"Mem, don't say that please…"

"Sammy let me talk. Like I said before this is not your fault so don't blame yourself. Now Sammy I need you to be good to Dean and Dad they are only trying to protect you in their stubborn thick headed ways."

Sam laughed as tears streamed down his face. I brushed them away with my hand and continued to talk.

"Now Sammy I also need you to be strong for Dean. If something happens to me he's going to break down and won't be able to handle it. I need you to be his rock just this once because he won't know what to do."

"I won't either, Mem."

"Yes, but I need you to be the strong one for Dean."

"Okay…"

"I love you so much Sammy. You're my baby brother and I will always take care of you. Think of it this way I'll be with mom and I'll get to meet Jess."

"Please don't leave me." Sam cried into my shoulder as I held him.

"I will never ever leave you Sam."

"Sammy." He said pulling away.

"What?" I asked.

"I want you to call me Sammy."

I smiled and hugged him again, "I love you, Sammy."

He held on tight and gave me a kiss on the cheek before he went to get Dean.


	19. Nope, not once

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean**

**Author's Note:I know this one is short but hey! I put out three chapters today!**

**Supernatural**

_Nope, not once…_

When Dean came in we both put on our Winchester brave faces.

"Okay Dean when it comes to us we are by the far the most stubborn thick headed people in this family."

"Except for dad." Dean pointed out.

"You think Sammy's adopted?" I joked.

"Hah, nah he can become stubborn too." He said lying down in the bed with me.

"Tonight I want you put your guard down, Dean."

"I'll try."

"Dean, I want you to let Sammy take care of you if something happens. You don't have to be the invincible one this time."

"You're going to make it out of here, Memphis."

"You don't know that, that's why I'm just saying all this so my conscience is clear when I bite the big one."

"Oh you're hilarious Memphis, did I ever tell you that?"

"Nope, not once… but Dean seriously…"

Dean jumped off the bed and started pacing around. I knew he wouldn't make this as easy as Sammy did.

"No, Memphis I don't want to be serious. I want you to be better."

"We can't always get what we want, Dean."

"What am I going to do without you?"

"You're going to be fine and you're going to keep saving and helping people. You're my big brother and I know you want to protect me forever but you can't do that. I love you, Dean."

Dean looked at me with tears in his eyes. He came over and hugged me tightly.

"I love you too, so much, little sister."

"Dean, I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me."

"Okay…" He said pulling away.

"Did you call dad?"

He looked down, "Yeah, I got his voice mail but I did leave a message."

"Hah, I should have guessed I mean he wasn't here when you almost died why would be here when I died. Hey do me a favor if something does happen to me don't take his shit."

"You bet." Dean said brushing away stray tears from my face and his.

"Time to go…" The nurses came in with Sam.

As they rolled me down the hall each brother had one of my hands.

"Dean, take care of Sammy, Dad, and that car!" I smiled, "Sammy, take care of Dean and Dad. Remember hunting can be fun too." I whispered so the nurses wouldn't hear me.

I told my brothers that there are no goodbyes in our family, kissed their cheeks, and was wheeled into the operating room.


	20. Nice of you to show up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean**

**Author's note: FOUR IN ONE DAY HOLY CRAP!**

**Supernatural**

_Nice of you to show up._

"Stop it you two I swear to god I'm not a freaking leper!"

"That makes no sense Memphis if you were a leper we would stay away from you but we're trying to help you." Sam explained.

I slapped their hands away as I walked into the motel room and laid down on one of the beds.

"Sorry college boy I must have missed that class. Besides I don't need your freaking help I'm fine."

"You just had heart surgery two days ago you're not fine." Sam pointed out.

"Give her a break Sammy."

Dean said lying down next to me. I pushed him off the bed and he hit the ground with a nice thud.

"What the hell, Memphis?"

"I don't need Sam to give me a break and you better cut out the whole treat her like she's 8 years old again thing because I don't need it. Just treat me like you used to before this whole heart thing. I'm fine for Christ sake!"

"Fine, Mem." Sam said apologetically.

"Fine, bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Thank you!" I said sincerely

I smiled and looked at my cell phone. Ten messages from Tom but not one from my dad.

"He won't call, Memphis. You know that."

"Just thought he might have changed..."

"The word change isn't in Dad's vocabulary." Sam laughed.

I was about to respond when my phone rang. I flipped it open without hesitation. Dean and Sam rolled their eyes at me.

"Hello?"

"Memphis!"

Uh-oh, it's my editor from the magazine. Shit! Please tell me that I mailed those pictures please, please, please. I rushed over to Sammy's computer and pulled up my mailbox.

"Shit!" I forgot to send them.

"Shit is right! Where the hell have you been?"

"Heart surgery…" God that sounded made up.

"Nice try, Memphis. Listen you're one of the best photographer around and I love your work but I'm sorry you've been late on all your assignments some you don't even get in…"

"Are you firing me?"

This caused Dean and Sam to turn and look at me with looks of concern on their faces. I jumped up from my seat and walked towards the window just to be moving around.

"I'm sorry Memphis it's the best thing for the magazine."

"Yeah, I understand. Bye."

He hung up as did I, after about a minute shock set in. I turned to look at Dean and Sam they had pity looks on now. Sam came over and wrapped me into a hug.

"Sorry Memphis."

I held back the tears and pushed Sam away. I smiled and walked towards the bathroom.

"No big deal you know? Who cares if I just lost my job and the very last piece of my normal life? I mean that happens every day especially in this family. Whatever I'll make money again, I'll just play poker like I used to or drag race."

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I turned on the shower so my brothers wouldn't hear me crying. The last thing I had that even resembled normal and now I've lost that too. God damn it! After a long shower I changed into pajamas and walked back into the motel room. Though the person I saw was not the one I was expecting. Dean saw the angry look on my face so he tried to make light of the situation.

"Hey Memphis, look dad's back."

I cracked a smile at Dean and gave my dad a cold look, "Nice of you to show up. A little late though I think, I mean I do believe I had heart surgery two days ago, right Sam?"

Sam glared at me for pulling him into this but he nodded his head softly. I looked back at dad who was also now glaring at me.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady just because you lost some job." He scolded.

"No dad, that's where you're wrong, I know it's hard to believe but yeah you're wrong. It wasn't just SOME job it was THE job. The job I wanted to spend the rest of my life doing the job I loved doing more then anything else. But I guess for the Winchesters our family business is more important then any other life outside what goes bump in the night."

"You're damn right it's more important. We're a family and we have to stick together, right Dean?" Dad said giving Dean a hard look.

"Well, having a normal life is more important to me and Sam right Sam?" I asked looking over him.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and shook their heads no to both questions.

"What?" Dad and I yelled.

"Dad, she just got out of heart surgery, lost her job, and now you're lecturing her on life. Come on now." Dean said which was weird usually he sided with dad on our fights.

"Memphis, dad's just trying to get you to understand that hunting is important right now for all of us."

Okay now that was even weirder since Sam usually sticks up for me. Dad and I looked at each other and shared a confused glance.

"Fine, sorry about your job."

"Sorry for saying hunting isn't important."

We both said that in very half-assed ways but it got the point across. I laid back down on my bed as Dad began to explain our next mission.

"Okay I need you kids to go to Connecticut; there's been a bunch of possessions going on over there. It's killing young men."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they're in love, it possesses their girlfriends so I was thinking that maybe Memphis could date a guy in town and then…"

"You want to use her as bait?" Sam asked.

"Yeah you could say that."

"How would I even go about picking a guy?"

"There's like five guys in the whole freaking town and it's making its way through all of them so just pick the cutest one or something." Dad always did have trouble with me dating.

"Okay daddy I'll pick the one who looks like he would be the best in bed."

"Memphis!" All three of them yelled in a disgusted tone as I just laughed at them.


	21. I don't want to go back, Dean

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: I love conflict so expect a lot to come!**

**Supernatural**

_I don't want to go back, Dean._

"Okay everything's ready. Memphis, go put your bag in the car." Dean said as he and Sam came back into the motel room.

"Okey dokey, Deany."

"Don't call me Deany."

I laughed and went to grab my bag but my dad stood up and cleared his throat.

"Memphis, go put your bag in my trunk."

"Dad you're coming with us?" Sam asked hopefully.

"No but Memphis is coming with me."

"What?" Dean and I asked while Sam stood there stunned.

"Memphis, you're going back into training."

He said while grabbing my bag and heading outside. Dean, Sam, and I ran out after him. I was the first to respond.

"Training? Dad, I haven't trained since I was 18!"

"Exactly, you need to a refresher course."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because on the last two hunts she has been kidnapped and almost killed, she needs to train again."

"Dad, haven't you ever heard of bad luck?" Sam tried.

"Not with my kids there's not."

"But dad you didn't make Dean train after he almost died!" I fought.

"Young lady you are going back to training. I'm taking you to the old log cabin where we used to train and I'm keeping you there until I think you're ready to go again."

"But…"

"Say goodbye to your brothers." He said the hugged Dean and Sam and got into the truck.

I pulled them out of earshot of the truck and grabbed Sam into a huge hug. I knew this would be tough on him he's the youngest and the most sensitive.

"Sammy, you listen to Dean alright?"

"Okay…"

I moved over to Dean and wrapped my hands tightly around his neck as tears filled my eyes.

"I don't want to go back, Dean." I said sadly.

"You have to do what dad says okay?"

"But Dean, do you really want me to do this….to go back?"

"No, but we have to do it to make dad happy alright? So follow his orders okay?"

"But…"

"Follow dad's orders."

"Yes sir."

I usually didn't call Dean "Sir" but I used to when I was in training because it felt like he was a second dad.

"You'll be back, god don't look so damn sad. You're acting all girly-ish."

"Shut up bastard."

"See you later, bitch."

He smirked, ruffled my hair, and pushed me towards dad's truck. I smiled and gave the one last wave as I jumped back into the truck that was driving me back to my childhood hell.

**GENERAL POV**

"What did she mean when she said she didn't want to go back?" Sam asked Dean.

"You were too young to remember but training was hell for her." Dean said jumping in the Impala getting ready to head to Connecticut.

"It was hell for all of us."

"No dad went postal on Memphis because she was a girl so he automatically thought she was weaker so he went harder on her then us."

"Oh, I get it."

"No, I don't think you do Sammy. Memphis was a robot during training. Dad programmed into her head that she was to focus only on hunting. She was to have no fun. She was not to hesitate in other words she wasn't aloud to have any other emotion but anger."

"Wait was this when she was about 15 or 16?" Sam asked.

"Yeah around then, why?"

"I remember she was really angry all the time especially after school."

"Which is when she would train, I hate that he took her back to that, which means I have to break her in again."

"Break her in?"

"After she flipped on me for like the 7th time in one day I took her to a bar for the first time and I showed her that there was fun outside of killing evil shit."

"Wasn't she 16?"

"Yeah…"

"And you took her to a bar?"

"What your point?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow causing Sam to laugh.

"You think she'll be alright?" Sam asked.

"Of course she's Memphis."

Dean knew in his heart Memphis was not going to be okay and if she didn't call in three days crying her eyes out to him then he would be really worried because that meant the old scary Memphis was returning.


	22. Yes sir

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam or John**

**Author's note: ug this was supposed to be up last night but my computer hates me so it had to wait till this morning here ya go!**

**Supernatural**

_Yes sir._

"Memphis, are you listening to me?"

"Yes sir."

"Then what did I just say?"

"You probably said something about the demon that killed mom since that's all you talk about."

"Memphis…" My dad said in his I-know-you-didn't-just-say-that voice.

"Sorry sir. That was out of line. Are we almost there?"

"We're here, Memphis god don't you remember anything."

He said pulling the car to a stop and hopping out. I sighed and looked up at the log cabin that was my torture chamber.

"I remember that I hate training." I mumbled getting out of the car.

When we walked inside I felt like I was in a time warp. Demons, spirits, creatures, and other supernatural things were all over the walls. They were our "motivation" and smack dab in the middle of them was a big question mark which signified whatever killed mom.

"Dad…do we seriously have to do this?"

"You remember the rules of your training, I hope?"

I thought about it and realized I had already made my first mistake; I called him dad which was a no, no when we were training. He wasn't our father at that time he was our drill sergeant. He did it because he wanted us to separate our real dad, who at one time was loving and took good care of us, and our drill sergeant, who only cared about one thing, the demon.

"Sorry sir."

"That's better now recite the rest of the rules to me."

"Um…wait are we talking about training rules or hunting rules."

"Why don't you recite both to get your mind back on track?" He said smiling at me.

I sighed, "Training rules: number one always call you sir, number two up at 4 a.m. no later, number three when you're not here Dean is in charge, number four respect, not only you but ourselves, number five always pay attention no matter what, and number six what we do here will help us later on in life no matter how pointless we think it is. Correct sir?"

"Good girl. Now hunting rules…"

"Number one, we do what we do and we shut up about it, number two, is if you are not around listen to Dean, number three never hesitate, number four shoot first ask questions later, and number five and most important look out for one another. Correct?"

"Good girl, I'm proud. Now go change into your sweats you have kickboxing in five minutes."

"Yes sir."

I grabbed my duffel bag and went into the old room I used to share with my brothers; we were forced to share because the other rooms had training tools in them. I looked around and realized that nothing had changed in all these years. There was an old car magazine on Dean's bed, a book on Sammy's night stand, and a pack of poker cards stuffed in my drawer. I changed and then went into the back yard which is where we practiced our fighting skills.

"Ready?"

I heard dad's voice but I didn't see him meaning he was going to jump out of somewhere.

"Always, sir."

"Really?"

I jumped thirty feet in the air when I felt his hand on my shoulder I spun around and saw him staring at me with a frown.

"If you were always ready you would have seen that coming now wouldn't you?"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"You're slow Memphis, you never used to be."

"Sorry sir."

"Come on now. Get ready."

We practiced kick boxing for a good hour and a half. I had been tripped, kicked, punched, and thrown on the ground at least thirty times before I was finally able to block a few of his punches. You have to understand he doesn't hurt us when he punches or kicks he'll just put his fist or foot there to show that we didn't block him. He's never hit us unless, you know, we did something horrific.

"Go take a shower then meet me in the weight room. I want you lifting again."

"Are you trying to say that I'm gaining weight?" I asked a little hurt since I looked the same as I did when I was 14 just filled out more.

"No but I felt your arm muscles when you blocked and they aren't as strong as they used to be so you have to build that up. Have you seen Dean's arms?"

"I don't want to look like Dean." I said trying to joke around.

He frowned, "You have ten minutes for a shower so hurry up."

I ran into the house and skipped the shower since I was going to be sweaty form lifting weights anyway so I choose to use my ten minutes differently. I called Sammy.

"Hello?"

"Sammy!" I whispered.

"Memphis! Why are you whispering?"

"I only have ten minutes before I have to lift weights. I hate this Sam it's so retarded."

"So is this hunting trip. We figured it out in ten minutes and now we're bored waiting around for the next attack."

"How's Dean?"

I asked casually trying to sound like I didn't care because he probably expected to me to call him in tears by now.

"He's fine. Do you want to talk to him?"

"No, thanks I have to run."

"Call me later?" Sam asked.

"I doubt it, sorry little brother."

I said my goodbyes and ran into the weight room about a minute early. My dad smiled at my punctuality. I smiled back but then he just pointed to the weights.

"You didn't take a shower?"

"No I saw no reason to when I'm about to get all sweaty again."

"Smart kid you should have went to college."

"We all should have…" I mumbled under my breath though I'm pretty sure he heard me.


	23. I have to go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam Dean or John**

**Author's Note: Hope you like! not my best but it's something im quite tired**

**Supernatural**

_I have to go._

"Memphis, come on focus! What the hell are you thinking about?" My dad asked tripping me to the ground.

"Nothing sir I'm sorry

"Memphis, you know I'm only doing this because I don't want you getting hurt out there. You need this training."

"Yes sir. I know sir."

"Good, now I have to go into town so you work on your kicking and punching. Then I want you lifting got it?"

"Yes sir."

I was back to the old Memphis. The follow all dad's orders to the exact, never losing focus, fight till death, kill everything evil Memphis. I knew it was happening but I also knew that it had to happen for my own good. For Sammy's own good I have to protect him and I can't do that if I'm dead. I was practicing like dad said to when my cell went off. I ran to it thinking it was him with more orders.

"Hello?" I asked out of breath.

"Let me guess you were in the middle of a high kick to the punching bag right before you went off to lift weights?" Dean's voice said on the other end.

I hated to admit it but he was right. He knew all the training dad has ever put me through mostly because he was sometimes my punching bag.

"What do you want?"

"We were thinking of coming up and visiting you. It's been two weeks Memphis."

"Aren't you on a hunt?"

"We've been done that for a week and a half now and if you bothered to answer your phone once in a while you would know that."

"Dean, I have to go.Can I get back to you?"

"Are you really going to get back to me or are you just saying that because I'm pissing you off?"

"Bye Dean. Tell Sammy I love him."

"You don't have to do this for him you know that right?"

Dean asked knowing that's the only reason I agreed to this because he knows I want to protect Sammy as much as he wants to protect both of us.

"Goodbye Dean." I hung up and went to the weight room.

That night I was staying up late reading dad's journal when I heard something in the living room. I grabbed my bat that I had under my bed and headed towards the living room. I saw three bodies standing in the living room whispering. I flicked on the light and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sammy, Dean what are you two doing here?"

"Your brothers wanted to "visit" apparently." Dad said, "And what the hell are you doing with a bat? Is that what I'm training you for? To use a bat? I don't think so."

"Sorry sir."

"Go to bed Memphis."

"Dad can't we talk to her for a few minutes?" Sam asked coming towards me but I turned away from them.

"Looks like you forgot your training rules Sam." Dad said.

"Sorry sir." He practically spit out the word sir.

"He gave me an order Sammy. Goodnight."

I walked back into my room, got under the covers, and closed my eyes. I heard Sam and Dean come in a few minutes later. I heard Dean jump on his bed and say in the little girl poltergeist voice.

"She's back…"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Sam asked lying down.

"Scary Memphis is back. She would have never listened to dad when he told her to go to bed if we weren't in this damn cabin. I'm telling you Sammy this place stirs up some really bad emotions for Memphis. I don't like her being here… not one bit."

"I hope she's not totally back. She used to yell at me a lot during training. I remember she used to scare the shit out of me." Sammy said.

Dean glanced over at my bed I closed my eyes real tight but I have a feeling he knew I was awake. He was right I was turning back into my old self and that old self scared him and Sammy. That was what I was fighting against, things that scared Sammy, and now I became one of those things.

The next morning I was up at four and in the back yard punching the shit out of this dummy we had out there. I was so frustrated with myself. How could I have let myself get this bad again? I scared my little brother. I never in my life wanted to do that. I kicked, punched, and then I just got so mad I picked the thing off the hook and threw it on the ground.

"Memphis, you're going to fight your brothers."

My head snapped around to see my father standing in front of my two very sleepy brothers.

"But sir…"

"Did I ask you or tell you?" That was rhetorical.

"Sorry sir."

"First Sam, take your positions."

Sam and I stood opposite each other in the middle of the yard.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

I knew Sam hated fighting me so he took the first punch to try and get it over with. I blocked it, sunk to the floor, kicked out his legs, and pinned him to the ground.

"Getting a little slow bro."

"Its 5 a.m.… get up you're killing me."

"Oh shut up."

"Alright Dean you're up." My father commanded.

Now this was going to be hard. Dean is insanely strong physically and mentally. We always used to fight this way not just in training but whenever we were mad.

"Positions."

We took our spots and smiled at each other.

"Go!"


	24. I'm also his daughter

**Disclaimer: i don't own sam dean or john**

**authors note: sorry it took so long my computer hates me. thanks again to AOgail who helped me load this chapter!**

_I'm also his daughter._

When Dean and I fought I always went first. I took a swing and he blocked it. We kicked, punched, and tripped each other. This wasnt fighting like Dad because he would never actually hit us but Dean and I went all out. This was a way to vent our pent up anger towards life. We ended in a draw since we both had split lips, he had a black eye, and I bruised some ribs.

"Memphis, get to the weight room now."

"Sir, she was just in a brutal fight cant she take a break?" Sam asked helping

Dean and I off the ground.

"No she may not. Now get in the weight room."

"Yes, sir."

I walked back into the house and headed for the dumb bells. About ten minutes later Dean walked in.

"Hey Hulk, do you have a minute?" He asked lying down the mat and doing sit ups.

"Not if youre going to make fun of me and show off with your sit ups."

"Im not trying to show off. Dad sent me in here to do these. He has Sammy doing bow and arrows right now he says that if we are going to be here were going to train."

"Hah back to hell for everyone then."

"Yep, so when are you coming back with us?"

"Dad wants me to um he doesnt want me to hunt with you guys anymore."

"What?" Dean asked falling back.

"He wants to keep me here for another week and then he wants me to go with him."

"No! He cant do that."

"Dean"

"No, Memphis this isnt good. You cant let him take over your life again. This is going to kill Sammy you know that right?"

"Hell have you." I said trying to make the situation better.

"Fine yes Sam will have me but who will I have? This isnt just going to kill him its going to kill me! Memphis, you and I... we're like... we're supposed to work together! We're the best team out there you, me, and Sam thats how its always been. You know what I dont even freaking care. Go with dad!"

I threw the dumb bells on the ground and walked out of the room. He was right, he was always right. Damn the oldest child! I went into the bathroom, took a shower, and changed. When I came out Sam was sitting on my bed looking at his hands.

"Dean told you?"

"You can't do this Memphis! You can't go with dad."

"I don't want to Sammy trust me but you know as well as I do you can't disobey dad."

"You always did before. I mean you invented the word disobey in our house after your training of course."

"After Dean got me drunk," I said more to myself then to Sam.

"It doesnt matter, Mem. You're our sister please come back with us."

"I'm also his daughter."

"At least give it some thought before you let him change everything around again."

"Alright, I'll give it some thought."

The next morning when I woke up I noticed dad had gotten the boys up even earlier. When I walked into the kitchen they all looked up from their food and smiled except for Dean who glared.

"Dean, Sam, go pack your shit were leaving in ten minutes."

"Really?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Now nine minutes move your asses." I said playfully.

Sam got up, hugged me, and then ran into his room to pack. Dean stood up and came over to me.

"Ready for one of your biggest fights ever?" He whispered.

"I'm as ready as Ill ever be. By the way pack my stuff too will you?"

"Bitch."

"Bastard." He smirked and walked into the bedroom.

"Memphis, youre not leaving."

"Yeah I am, Sir."

"Young lady I gave you an order and youre to obey that order."

"First of all, Im not 14 anymore so you cant expect to follow your every order. Second of all, I shouldnt even have come up here. Third of all, how dare you try and change me back into your little puppet. Fourth, Im leaving and thats final sir."

"You are my daughter and this is for your own damn good! You are coming with me Memphis."

"Sir, I love you more then anything in this world. You, Sam, and Dean are all I have in this world and I love all of you. Now please let me be with my brothers and help them."

He sighed and hugged me, "Your mother would be proud of you, Memphis. I love you too."

I made an uncomfortable laugh, "Yeah, you know you could always come with us?" I suggested.

"Thanks but I have my own hunt to continue. Remember your priorities?"

"Take care of Sam and keep Dean in line." I repeated.

"Hey those are the same as my priorities except to keep Memphis in line." Dean laughed from behind us.

He threw me my duffel bag as Sam wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We walked out to the car and threw everything in. The boys said goodbye to dad and now it was my turn before we headed out again.

"I love you dad."

"Hey..."

"We're outside that cabin I can call you dad again."

He smiled, "I love you too Memphis."

He went to punch me but I blocked it.

"Good girl, Memphis."

"What can I say? I'm always prepared." I winked and hugged him.

"Alright Girl Scout, get in the car." Dean yelled.

"I'm coming you big nag. Bye dad."

He smiled at us as we put the cabin, the training, and our past in our rear view mirror. I waved to dad one more time before turning back in my seat.

"Dean, can I drive after the next gas station?" Sam asked.

"Sorry Sammy I get the car next, age order." I ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Hello this is my car and Im driving it the whole way there!" Dean yelled.

"Not fair!" Sam and I yelled.


	25. Dude, shut up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam Dean or John**

**Authors Note: I love you guys thanks for the reviews i have over like 100 that's flippin awesome!**

**Supernatural**

_Dude, shut up._

We were hanging out in a Montana motel room and as usual Sam was researching, Dean was sleeping, and I was bored. I got up and walked over to where dad's journal was lying on the table.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Just looking, I never really looked through this thing."

"Really? I think I've picked it apart at every angle."

"Well, you're weird." I winked at him.

"Thanks big sister."

"No problem."

I came across a few pictures in the journal. I saw one of Dean, Sam, me, and…mom. I never liked to talk or think about my **mom**.

"Are you okay, Memphis?" Sam asked.

I ignored him. I told everyone a long time ago that I had come to terms with her death but there are reasons I never talk about it. I spent years trying to rationalize her death and I've told myself lies over and over again that after a while I started to believe them or at least I wanted to.

"Memphis, can you hear me?" Sam asked again.

"Huh? Oh yeah Sammy I'm fine. I'm going to go get some air."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Always."

I gave him a fake smile and walked out of the motel. I got into Dean's car and started playing Led Zeppelin.

**SAM'S POV**

"Dean, wake up!" I yelled hitting Dean's shoe.

"What do you want!" He whined.

"Something's wrong with Memphis."

"What is it?" Dean asked sitting up.

"She was looking at this in dad's journal and she spaced out on me." I gave him the picture and when he saw it he just sighed.

"Where is she?"

"She's in your car." I answered looking out the window, "Is she okay, Dean?"

"She always says that she is but that just means that things are horrible in her world."

"What should we do?"

"We'll ignore it for now got it?"

"But Dean…"

"Did you find us a new gig?"

**MEMPHIS' POV**

"Get in the back Memphis, I'm driving," Dean said sticking his head in the window.

"We have a new hunt?"

"Yeah, now move it."

"Can I please drive!"

"No get in the back."

"You suck."

"Back, Memphis."

"Fine," I crawled into the back and opened my laptop, "So what's the hunt, Sammy?"

"Haunted house it looks like," He responded handing me some papers.

"My favorite," I yelled excitedly.

"You're a freak you know that?" Sam asked.

"Of course and you are to my brother. Now let's see… over the past twenty or so years couples have been touring this house and the house let's some out, it takes some, or it takes just one of them."

"That's weird," Sam stated.

"That's why it's our kind of thing," Dean said.

"True but why aren't they scheduled tours and why isn't the place under surveillance?"

"The house is so old and it's such a small town that they feel that they can trust everyone. There aren't scheduled tours because it's like a free museum you can come and go as you please," Sam explained.

"That's smart," Dean said sarcastically.

"Some people believe that there isn't evil in the world, Dean."

"Well those people are naïve, Sammy."

"Or they just want to believe that everything is going to be okay in life," I said looking out the window.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my hard ass of a sister?" Dean asked.

"She's still here just trying to get on the side of these freaks," I covered up quickly.

"Is there any connection between all the missing people?"

"I'm going to look now give me twenty minutes."

"Time her, Sammy," Dean smirked.

After I did a bunch of research, going over my twenty minute mark, and searched all family histories and obituaries I finally found a connection.

"Alright it's been an hour you better have a damn connection," Dean threw a bottle of water at me while getting back in the car.

"Yeah…I got it and it's not good at least not for us."

"What do you mean?"

"All the missing people lost their mothers at young ages."

"You're kidding," Sam gave me a concerned look.

"I wish I was but it looks like every single missing person that was taken had a dead mom."

"Sentimental aren't you, Memphis?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dude, shut up, let's just go and get this over with."

"Are you going to be okay with this?"

"Guys I got over mom's death years and years ago long before you two did now let's get a move on."

"As you wish so wait why would this spirit or whatever is haunting this house want motherless people?" Dean asked while starting the car up again.


	26. It's not bull!

**Disclaimer: i don't own dean or sam**

**Author's Note: blah im tired so please don't hate me if this chapter sucks**

**Supernatural**

_Its not bull!_

"I hate this," I stated throwing myself onto my motel room bed.

"What could you possibly hate now? We just walked in the door," Dean yelled.

"We don't have anymore candy."

"What?" Dean was shocked.

"I know! We are completely out. We ate all of it last night."

"This sucks."

"Big deal so you two won't be on a sugar high for the next couple of days, no big deal."

"When did he become our big brother?" I asked Dean.

"I think when he grew three inches taller then me," Dean laughed lying on his bed.

"Okay I'm going to do research on the people that used to be in that house and figure out why they're taking motherless people," Sammy explained.

"Have fun with all that, I'm going to go…um…ug there's nothing to do," I shouted.

"Why don't you go work out or something?"

"Yeah, because after training with dad that is my absolute perfect idea of a great thing to do."

"There were so many grammatical errors in that sentence."

"Sorry college boy that I'm not grammatically correct enough for you," I smiled.

"Come on Memphis let's take a walk."

"Where to, Dean, we're in no where's ville."

"Just come on let's try and find some candy."

I sighed then followed him out the door. We were walking towards a near by convenience store with both us contributing to our sarcastic banter back and forth until he made it a "serious" talk.

"Hey, you know Sammy is a little worried about you."

"I figured it wouldn't be long before you asked me about this. What did he say?"

"He just said that you spaced out on a picture of our family."

"It wasn't the whole family, dad wasn't in it which is ironic since he was always in our lives not including now a days."

"He was probably the one taking the picture, Memphis."

"Yeah, I guess so. So are you trying to get me to talk about her?"

"No because I've heard your rationalized speech about her before and I don't really want to hear about it again."

"It's not a speech Dean I truly believe that mom died so that we could be hunters and save more and more people everyday. I only left hunting because I thought I would try having a normal life that obviously didn't work out so I came back to our journey."

"I'm sorry didn't I just say that I didn't want to here your bull?"

"It's not bull!"

"Fine, it may not be bull but it sure as hell isn't what you really believe and don't try and convince me that it is."

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

"Because our younger brother was worried about his big sister and I thought you might want to know that."

"I knew that already."

"You do realize that this hunt is going to be difficult for all of us right?"

"Yes Dean, I know."

"So you don't have to go through this alone Memphis, we feel the same loss that you do."

"Hey look all candy only 25 cents let's stock up!"

I changed the subject quickly and ran into the store stocking up on Reese's, M&M's, and Kit-Kats. I paid for them and went back outside where Dean was chatting with some blonde chick when he saw me he got her number then walked over to me.

"Now why did you get her phone number we're not going to be here for more then like two days?"

"Because she was hot and just in case we ever come back to this town. Now come on don't hold out on me did you get me M&M's?"

"Of course I did I'm not heartless," I said throwing the bags at him.

"No, just brainless," He smirked and gave me his Winchester grin.

I shoved him and then we raced back to the motel where he won by a few inches. I ran into the room after him and put the food down.

"Not fair! I had to carry the bag of candy."

"Not my fault you could have asked me to carry it but did you?"

"No…"

"Exactly, now Sammy what do you have for us?"

"Okay back in the 1700's there had been a family that lived in this house consisting of a mom, dad, and one child. They seemed like the run of the mill happy family that is until the husband killed his wife then the son killed him."

"What? That's random," I said.

"Yep, so I'm thinking that she might have cheated on him, he freaked, killed her, and the son didn't want to be around the man who killed his mother so he kill his dad."

"How did the son die?"

"Surprisingly old age and he had a normal burial in a cemetery."

"That's not usually the spirit profile," I responded

"No but it is possible."

"So we find his grave salt and burn him then he's gone," Dean stated simply.

"Wait a second what if it's not him grabbing these couples," I asked?

"Then who would it be?"

"Well think about it, why would the son be killing people who were in the same predicament he was in. Maybe it's his mom."

"Why would she do it," Dean asked?

"So that her son wouldn't have to be alone in his pain," I said matter-of-factly.

"Makes sense Dean."

"Yeah, so what we find the mother's bones and burn them?"

"I guess so let me see if I can get a location," Sam said turning back to his computer.


	27. I was perfect

**Disclaimer: Dean and Sam aren't mine**

**Author's Note: I bet you didn't see this ending coming**

**Supernatural**

_I was perfect._

"Okay so what are the cops doing about this?"

"They closed the museum for the time being so we're going to have to sneak in," Sam said.

"Sweet, let's go boys!"

I led the way to the car and was about to get in the driver's seat when Dean pushed me and hopped in. I growled and got in the back. When we pulled up to the old house we were all mentally preparing for what we had to face in there.

"Should we all go in? I mean we're all equally vulnerable so what's the point of risking all our lives," Sam asked?

"The point Sammy is because one or two of us may not be strong enough or they may get in trouble so we should all just go in," I said hopping out of the car.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yes for god sake you two I'm not five years old anymore I can handle the fact that I don't have a mommy alright?"

Sam looked at the ground as Dean popped the trunk open. We grabbed our weapons and headed for the house. When we picked the lock and walked in you could tell this place was crawling with spirits just by the force we felt.

"Alright so what exactly are we looking for?"

"Well they said they never found the wife's body so chances are he stuffed it somewhere in here thus why she's haunting the place."

"Sorry college boy they didn't teach us all that in high school."

"Shut up, Dean."

"Both of you shut up and start looking. I'll take the top floor, Sam you have the basement, Dean you get this one."

"Who died and made you princess," Dean raised an eyebrow?

I looked over at him and gave him a small smile, "Mom," I said before heading upstairs.

When I made it to the top floor I started searching the bedrooms. The first two were used as storage for stupid things like books and photographs which I spent a few minutes looking at. I moved on to one of the smaller rooms by the looks of it, it looked to be the son's room. I picked up one of the pictures of the son and his mom. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the picture that I had kept on me since I was 16. It was of mom and me a few months before she died. On the back it said: _Me and my perfect princess. _

"It hurts doesn't it? To lose the one you love so much. Come with me and it'll ease your pain."

I whipped my head around and saw the spirit of a woman hovering across from me.

"How could you possibly ease the pain?"

I knew I shouldn't have asked but a part of me wanted to know if she really could do it. She smiled at me and told me to follow her. I did down the hall and into the master bedroom while having my hand on my gun the whole time. I put my other hand in my pocket and being the master cell phone freak that I am I managed to text message Dean without looking at my phone.

"I could help you see your mother again, she was beautiful you know? Mary Winchester she wants to see you again. I mean you were her perfect princess right?"

"I was perfect," I mumbled being in a daze of thinking about my mother.

"She loves you very much," The spirit said coming closer to me.

That's when I snapped, "No she didn't! If she loved me she never would have left me!"

**DEAN'S POV**

"Sam! Get up here!"

Sam appeared seconds later.

"What wrong?"

"Memphis just sent me a text message she's following the spirit into the master bedroom come on!"

We ran up the steps and down the hall when we got there Memphis was yelling at the spirit.

**MEMPHIS' POV**

"She said I was perfect that I was a princess! Dean was a King and our new baby brother was the prince! But she lied we weren't perfect and she didn't love us or else she wouldn't have left!"

"Memphis, duck!"

Automatically I hit the floor and covered my ears as Dean shot the spirit, it didn't do anything of course just made it disappear for a minute.

"Let's get out of here!" Sam yelled.

"No we find the body and we end this now," I said standing up.

"Memphis…"

"Now Dean I want it done!"

"Alright it's probably in here she lured you here so search now!"

After Dean's command we searched that room upside down but couldn't find anything. I turned around to see the spirit hovering in front of the door.

"Your sister was wrong boys you know your mother loved you both very much. Even in the short time that she spent with you, Sam, she loved you so much maybe even more then her little princess." The spirit glared at me and smirked.

"Yeah, you're right she probably did. God knows Dad loves them both more then me."

I was saying all true things that I really believed but I was saying now just to buy us some time till we found the body. I made a step forward when one of the floor boards squeaked. I looked over at Dean and winked. He nodded and threw me his duffel bag.

"What are you doing?" The spirit asked frantically.

"Killing your ass," Dean smiled.

I opened the floor board and an awful smell filled the room. I turned up my nose but continued to pour salt and gas on it then I lit it on fire. Dean grabbed my arm, I grabbed Sammy's, and we heard an ear piercing scream as we ran to the car. When we got back to the motel I immediately got into bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Wake me in the morning," I mumbled.

"Oh hell no we're going to talk about what you said back there," Sam persisted grabbing my covers.

"Sam, don't…" Dean warned.

"No Dean, you once told me not to talk about mom in the wrong way well she completely lost all respect for the woman."

"Sam, just drop it," Dean yelled.

"No! I want answers."

"Fine Sam you want an answer. Here it is I said all the stuff back there because I meant it! She left us Sam," I was now standing in front of him with Dean looking back and forth between us, "Just like Jessica left you! Don't you dare tell me you're not upset about that?"

"You're right I am upset but I would never accuse her for not loving me because she was killed!"

"Well that's the difference between us."

"No Memphis I think you're just pissed off because you didn't have a mother but you know what? Neither did Dean or me, you at least got to know her."

"Got to know her? I was freaking three years old Sam! How the hell am I supposed to remember anything? I wasn't even there the night she was killed! She left us and Jess left you just like we left Dean alone with dad and dad left all of us! The Winchestesr are best at turning their backs on everyone, with the exception of Dean! She left us and I hate her!"

I never saw it coming Sam's hand connected with my face. I fell to the ground on impact.


	28. Forget about it

**Disclaimer: I don't own sam or dean**

**Authors Note: I know it's a little short but hey i put out like two today so let's give Veronica a nice nap break lol thanks for the reviews**

**Supernatural**

_Forget about it._

I looked up at Sam who was in shock over his own actions. My eyes traveled to Dean quickly as he also stared at Sam. I got up and headed for the door.

"Memphis, wait… I didn't mean…"

"Forget about it."

I slammed the door behind me and started running down the street, I ran all the way to the nearest bar. When I walked in I went straight to the bathroom. I looked like shit, I had a huge hand print on my face, and my eyes were puffy from crying the whole way here.

"Are you alright, darling?" A woman of about mid 30's asked me.

"Not really," I responded.

"Woo wee who did that to your pretty little face?"

"My brother and I had a miss understanding…Do you have a compact?"

"Sure I have three of them. Here you can keep it. Take some eye liner and mascara too. I work at a cosmetics store." She winked.

"Thanks…" I did my best to make up my face.

I had two beers after that then I decided to walk back to the motel. When I got there Dean jumped and ran over to me. He took my chin in his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just stings. This lady at the bar gave me some make-up to cover it up."

"You went to a bar?"

"Yes…"

"Without me? Thanks a lot," He scolded.

"Mem…" I turned to see Sam sitting in the corner barely lifting his head to look at me.

"What did you do put him in time out," I asked Dean.

"No, he put himself there."

"Come here Sammy," I sat on one of the beds and motioned for him to sit next to me. He did then I looked up at Dean, "You sit too."

He looked confused at first but sat down on my other side. I took both their hands and looked at them.

"I don't want to be here if this is going to be sappy sibling moment."

"Shut up Dean and let her talk."

"Or what Sammy are you going to hit me too?"

"Stop it! Listen we need to talk about this…no I need to talk about this. By 'this' I don't mean Sam hitting me because that was justified anger I shouldn't have provoked you. I want to talk about mom."

"That's new," Dean mumbled.

I glared at him but continued anyway, "I am very angry at mom because of her leaving us. Yes, I do realize that she was murdered but I have a right to be mad Sammy. You and Dean do too but you two are so much stronger then me that the anger took over that whole part of me. You both know I don't hate mom I'm just angry with her, dad, the demon, and myself."

"Yeah, but you have to understand that you are not going through this alone, Mem. And you never will be because Dean and I we're always going to be here."

"Yep, whether you like it or not," Dean smirked.

I leaned my head on Dean's arm and smiled. Sam still looked a little upset. I smiled and grabbed him into a head lock.

"I'm not mad at you little brother. But next time you get mad at me how about you just push me so I won't have any visible bruises?"

"Oh trust me he'll never lay a hand on you again because I swear to god I'll kill him. That goes for you two Memphis, no one in this family hits each other unless under training with dad got it?"

"Yes sir!"

Sam and I mock saluted Dean then I tackled him to the ground. We started wrestling like we did when we were kids. He had me in a death grip when I felt something hit my head. I looked up and saw Sammy throwing M&M's at us.

"Ooooo Dean he's wasting your M&M's," I tattled.

"What? Sammy!"

Dean bolted up and tried to save his candy. I laughed and went over to the table where my phone was vibrating. I flipped it open and found a set of coordinates.

"Damn the man."

"What's up?" Dean asked wrestling the M&M's away from Sammy.

"He always knows how to ruin the fun. We have new coordinates so let's move out boys."


	29. Do I know you?

**Disclaimer: i don't own dean or sam**

**Author's Note: IMPROTANT! Okay one: i'm sorry if this chapter sucks but i'm watching Bad Boys and focusing on Will Smith lol and two: i think I'm going to stop at thirty chapters NOT FOR GOOD just to put it in a new story called Siblings 2 it's just going to continue over because I don't wanna have like 400 chapters of one story tell me what ya think**

**Supernatural**

_Do I know you?_

"Okay so if we follow this highway we'll be in Peaks Ville, Nevada in no time," I explained.

"Good because if we to stay in this car another day I'm going to scream," Sam said resting his eyes.

"Not enjoying the music choices little bro."

"No Dean, I'm not can we please just listen to the radio!"

"Nope," Dean and I said in unison.

"You know Mem, there used to be a time where you would always side with me," Sam said softly.

I looked at him and noticed he wasn't kidding. Was I losing my relationship with Sammy? Do I favor Dean? I mean it's understandable because he's my older brother I look up to him…but I'm Sam's older sister.

"Memphis, you okay back there," Dean asked?

"Yeah, yeah I'm good."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Yep," I stated simply.

"What's up?"

"Nothing I'll get over it."

We reached Peaks Ville finally and got into our motel room. Sam and I went back to the car to grab some weapons. I decided to play around with my little brother more like we used to. I jumped on his back.

"What in god's name are you doing, Mem?"

"Well I'm waiting patiently for you to continue giving me a piggy back ride."

"You're such a little kid you know that?"

"Yep, I do."

"If I remember correctly you use to be the one giving me piggy back rides."

"Yeah, but if you haven't noticed Sammy, you're 6 foot 7 you would take me down little bro."

He laughed and gave me a ride back over to the car. We grabbed the bags and raced back to our room pushing each other into the room.

"Dean, who won?"

"I wasn't looking."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't know you were racing."

"Well from now on just assume we are."

"You're on crack."

"Right back at you, big bro." I playfully pushed him.

"Alright let's go to the local diner and see if we can eavesdrop on any conversations to figure out why dad sent us here," Dean aimed for the door.

"Can I get a cheeseburger," I asked excitedly.

"If it'll shut you up then yes," Dean said rolling his eyes.

I made a motion as if I was zippering my lips shut and throwing away the key. He rolled his eyes again and headed outside. When we got to the diner there weren't a lot of people there just a few denizens.

"Memphis? Memphis Winchester?"

I turned my head to see a guy about 6 feet, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a cute smile standing above me.

"Do I know you?"

"Memphis, it's me Danny, Danny Cornerstone."

I had no idea who the hell this was but I played along, "Of course, Danny, how are you?"'

"I'm good, are these the brothers you never stopped talking about the week we were together?"

"Oh yeah, this is my older brother Dean and my younger brother Sam guys this is Danny, apparently…" I mumbled.

They shook hands and Danny never stopped smiling.

"She talked non-stop about you boys. She said Sam was going to be the best lawyer around one day and that Dean is doing something that means a lot to him and it helps a lot of people."

"Yeah you could say," Sam smirked.

"So how did you two meet," Dean asked trying to help me out.

"Oh back in Philadelphia in a local bar," He smiled fondly at me.

"Oh Danny! The bar in Philly now I remember!"

"What?" He asked puzzled as my brothers stifled their laughter.

"I mean…I remember I was working a part time job as a waitress that week."

"Well…it was good seeing you again Memphis, if you're going to be in town for a while give me a call. You have my cell number right?"

"Yep, I'm sure I do. It was nice seeing you again too, bye Danny."

He smiled and walked away. I hit my head on the table as Dean and Sam full out laughed at me.

"You had no idea who that guy was did you?"

"No! How the hell am I supposed to remember every Tom, Dick, and Harry that I screwed?"

"Ew, Memphis that's disgusting."

"Oh like you don't screw any blonde chick that walks by, Dean."

"Yeah but I don't tell you about it."

"Alright can we stop talking about who you guys have had sex with," Sam asked.

"Sure, but seriously I dated him for the week I was there trying to get more money before I could go hunting again and he remembers me?"

"Well you're probably good at sex I mean us Winchesters are known for several things and good sex is one of them."

"Alright that's enough of this," Sam said putting his hand up before I could respond.

"Did you hear about the two little girls that were kidnapped from their own beds?"

Our ears all instinctively perked up at the sound of something supernatural.


	30. Wrap him in a tissue?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's note: IMPORTANT! Okay this is the last chapter for this story but don't worry like i said before I'm just going to continue it in a story called Siblings 2 so just look out for that either later today or tomorrow gracias!**

**Supernatural**

_Wrap him in a tissue?_

"There's nothing we can do tonight Dean because we have no idea how to kill the boogieman so just calm down and start doing some research," Sam said lying next to me on my bed.

"I can't relax I hate knowing that another little kid might be kidnapped tonight."

"Well…think of way to kill him. Wrap him up in a tissue," I asked.

"Oh you're hilarious Memphis, did I ever tell you that?"

"Not for at least a month or so."

I reached into my duffel bag for an old copybook I carry with me. Sam looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"This Samuel is my boy book."

"Your boy book?"

"Well man…guy…dude…whatever the hell you want your species to be called. That guy Danny there was something about him that stuck out at the time and now I can't remember it. I probably made a note about in here."

"Wait so you write down every guy you sleep with," Dean chuckled.

"No, not just sleep with. Every guy I have a relationship with of some sort whether it be sexual or more then that. I'll write down his name, number, where and when I met him, important notes, and then I'll rate him."

"You'll rate him? In what way how good he is in bed?"

"No Sam contrary to popular belief I'm not some super slut everyone thinks I am."

"Hey Mem…I didn't mean it like that…"

"Yeah, yeah, anyway oh yeah here he is…oh…my….god…"

"What is it," Dean asked.

"I de-virginized him that's why he stuck out. After we had sex he cried and said it was the best experience of his life."

"That's priceless," Dean choked out through laughter.

"Oh shut up Dean at least he cried over how good I was, has a girl ever cried in bed with you?"

"No but doesn't Sam seem like the type to cry after sex?"

"Lay off him at least he has meaningful relationships not millions of one night stands."

"Whoa, first of all, I had a meaningful relationship remember Cassie? Second of all, when did you get all touchy about who I sleep with?"

"Forget about it Jesus I don't want to fight with you about this," I got up from the bed.

"You started it," Dean mumbled.

"You started it!"

"No you did!"

"You're such a jerk."

"Alright you two cut it out. We have other things to worry about."

"God I should've just stayed with dad," I said going towards the bathroom.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, Dean."

"Yeah, I did. Fine Memphis, you want to go stay with dad then go we're not holding you here. Go! Get out!"

"Dean…"

"No Sam, it's okay. I rather hunt alone than with any of the Winchester men. You're all insane!"

"Yeah, we are where did you think you got it from," Dean snapped.

I shook my head at him, grabbed my duffel bag and coat, and walked out of the motel room. Why do big brothers have to be such jerks? How the hell did that fight even start anyway? I swear Dean and me we fight because we like the tension. Now where the hell am I going to go? I pulled out my cell phone and called Dad's friend Caleb.

"Hello Memphis."

"Hi Caleb, I have two question's for you."

"Shoot."

"How do you kill the boogieman?"

"You first have to track where his pattern is then you get into his lair through a closet and burn it after you find all the missing kids of course."

"Of course, thanks Caleb now um…do you happen to know where my dad is?"'

"Sorry honey I don't, but I do have his new cell phone number I doubt he'll answer it but it's something. It's 333-876-4748."

"Thanks so much Caleb."

"No problem, talk to you later Memphis."

"Yep."

I hung up then text messaged Sam about the information Caleb gave me on the boogieman. He texted me back asking where I was. I couldn't even answer him because right now I'm on the side of the road by the high way. I called dad next and of course he didn't answer.

"Hey dad, it's Memphis. Listen Dean and I got into another fight and I well…he kicked me out. Well no I kind of left. I don't even understand how it happened. Now I'm on the side of the road looking for a ride. So if you could call me back and maybe tell me where you are that would be great. Bye."

Okay I can't stay on the side of the road especially since its getting dark. I sighed and picked up my phone again the next phone call was going to be a hard one. I dialed the number and waited three rings before he answered.

"Couldn't find dad could ya?"

"Listen Dean, about this fight we just had…"

"Memphis, if you want to come back just come back. I don't care we just wont talk to each other."

"That's fine with me, jackass." I hung up and headed back to the motel.

When I walked in Sam was in the shower so it was Dean and I alone. He looked up at me and smirked. He knew I'd be back he always knew. I pushed him out of the chair and sat in it to start tracking the boogieman's lair.


	31. Really important!

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Wingdings; panose-1:5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:2; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 268435456 0 0 -2147483648 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Hey Siblings fans! I know I haven't written much of any of my stories lately which really sucks for me and you, my favorite people in the world, so I need some help. I have had the craziest writer's block recently and I just can't seem to get out of my funk. I have decided that it might help to get back to the first (and probably only) story that I have ever written and finished and actually love with all my heart. What I need from you guys are some ideas. I was thinking you guys could tell me what your favorite episodes of Supernatural are/were and I can write them up including Memphis. Or if you guys want me to do any flashbacks to high school or grade school or training days with John, I can do that too. So all you guys have to do is hit that review button and let me know. I'll be happy to do it to the best of my ability. Thanks for all your support on all my stories.

IHeartJensen aka Veronica :D


End file.
